El Hilo Rojo
by Hime Mily
Summary: Existe una milenaria leyenda que dice: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper" ¿Puede este hilo permanecer intacto a través de todas las vidas?
1. Nuestras Vidas

**CAPITULO I**

_Nuestras Vidas_

"… Pudo ser y no fue

Por ser la vida como es

Nos dio la vuelta del revés. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? (…)

Ahora somos como dos extraños

Que se van sin más

Como dos extraños más

Que van quedándose detrás…"

Pasaba la media noche cuando el joven llegó a su apartamento ubicado en una densa ciudad de Princeton, en Nueva Jersey. Había tenido un día agitado, como cada uno de los días de su vida desde el momento en que había aceptado hacer su residencia en el hospital escuela de Princeton, bajo la tutela del doctor Collins, el diagnosta más reconocido de los Estados Unidos, al que todos recurrían cuando había un enigma médico que ningún otro había podido descifrar. Estaba agotado, su estilo de vida era realmente estresante, se la pasaba todo el día metido en ese hospital, trabajando como clínico la mayoría del tiempo, pero haciendo horas extras en el departamento de Diagnóstico Médico, que se encargaba de estudiar a los pacientes con los síntomas más extraños, con el fin de poder diagnosticarlos y darles una solución. Pero no estaba arrepentido para nada. Llevaba un año de graduado y tan sólo seis meses desde que había obtenido su título oficial, y ya tenía tanta experiencia como la que pudiera llegar a tener cualquier médico con 20 años de experiencia en Japón. Había tenido mucha suerte en conseguir ese trabajo, aunque sin duda sus excelentes calificaciones habían tenido mucho que ver.

Se sentó en su cama. Su departamento era un pequeño monoambiente, tenía una pequeña sala de estar, comedor, cocina, su habitación, en la que sólo tenía una cama y un pequeño baño, el único que gozaba de un cuartito separado. Pero para él era suficiente, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en el hospital. El doctor Collins era un hombre frío y calculador, no tenía vida social, se dedicaba íntegramente a su trabajo, y disfrutaba que sus "discípulos" lleven la misma vida que él. Disfrutaba de la soledad y de hacer miserables a los que lo rodeaban. Aun así, Mamoru lo admiraba y respetaba, por su prestigio y conocimientos, claro está. Deseaba poder llegar a ser tan reconocido y prestigioso como él. Por lo demás, por cómo era como persona, déspota y perverso, no era algo que le preocupara. Claro que deseaba poder llegar a formar una familia, pero no tenía problema si acaso no podía hacerlo. Se llevaba bastante bien con la soledad y estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar los golpes que te da la vida. Había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de auto siendo tan sólo un niño y ni siquiera podía recordar cómo eran sus rostros, ya que en ese mismo accidente él había perdido la memoria, y lo único que sabía era lo que le habían contado los doctores en el hospital en que había estado.

Miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba en penumbras, tan sólo una pequeña luz que provenía de la lámpara de noche que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa. Miró el retrato que tenía sobre su mesita de luz. Era una foto que habían tomado con su mejor amigo el día de su cumpleaños número veinte, en un bar de Tokio. Sintió cierta nostalgia. Hacía tiempo que lo sentía, que sentía deseos de volver, pero ese día fue más intenso. No había nada que lo llamara a volver, no tenía novia, si hermanos, padres o cualquier otro familiar. Tan sólo su viejo amigo. Pero tampoco tenía nada que lo detuviera en Estados Unidos. Su atareada vida le había impedido conocer gente, tal vez conseguir novia. Lo único que tenía era su trabajo en el departamento de Diagnóstico Médico, su trabajo al que amaba. Pensó en Collins, ese hombre déspota y frío, sabía cuál sería su futuro si se quedaba allí, se convertiría en un sujeto como él, al que sólo le importaba su prestigio, el que diagnosticaba a sus pacientes, no por salvarles la vida, sino por la simple satisfacción de poder resolver los enigmas que los demás no habían podido resolver. No era esa la razón por la que había decidido tomar la carrera de medicina, claro que no. La idea le venía rondando en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo. Seguramente no le costaría conseguir trabajo en Japón, bastaría con su currículo y con mencionar al doctor Collins y el Hospital Escuela de Princeton. Obviamente no ganaría lo que allí ganaba, más por ser un joven recién graduado, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, aunque tuviera que terminar en un hospital de la zona más pobre del Japón, lo que anhelaba era ayudar a las personas.

Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, casi todo lo que le sobraba después a pagar su estadía en ese lugar (el costo de vida era bastante caro, más que en Japón, lo que ya era mucho decir), sus estudios de postgrado y matricula; como vida social no tenía, no gastaba demasiado. Así que sus ahorros eran suficiente para costear su viaje y mantenerse un tiempo hasta conseguir trabajo. Aún conservaba su departamento en Tokio, y su auto que Motoki, su amigo, se encargaba de cuidar. Había sido cauteloso, por si acaso quería regresar. Sabía que el exilio no sería sencillo.

Tomó el retrato en sus manos. Recordó el momento en que habían tomado esa fotografía. Habían ido a celebrar su cumpleaños, con su amigo y un par de compañeros de facultad. Había sido después de que el decano de su facultad le ofreciera la posibilidad de hacer ese intercambio. Si, también festejaban eso. Mamoru había tomado la decisión, así que era una especie de despedida. ¡Cómo bebieron esa noche! Era para olvidar la tristeza que significaba para él y para Motoki tener que despedirse (igual no había servido de mucho). Se puso de pie. Su mirada expresaba cierta tristeza y desolación. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, no lo hacía desde hacía tiempo, desde que tenía memoria. Ni siquiera había llorado por la muerte de sus padres, después de todo, ni siquiera los recordaba. No tenía nada más que pensar, no. Ya estaba tomada la decisión, era lo que más realmente deseaba en lo más profundo de su alma. No sería fácil despedirse de sus logros en los Estados Unidos y de su trabajo, pero toda decisión en la vida trae sus buenas y sus malas consecuencias.

No era sólo que deseaba volver, si no que sentía que debía hacerlo. No estaba para nada arrepentido de haber viajado a los Estados Unidos, realmente había sido muy ventajoso para su carrera y para su futuro, pero era el momento de volver. Más allá de que allí ahora tenía su vida, de que estaba instalado y cómodo, ese no era su hogar. Sentía que Estados Unidos no era su lugar en el mundo, y creía saber cuál si era…

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Era una calurosa tarde junio. Usagi salía de su casa, quejándose de que el sol estaba muy fuerte. Llevaba una musculosa corta, que dejaba ver su ombligo y un short color verde. Sus cabellos dorados estaban recogidos con dos semirodetes, de los cuales salía su largo cabello, odangos, como solían llamarse a aquel peinado. Casi nunca lo usaba suelto, y menos con tanto calor. Estaba de vacaciones escolares, vacaciones que se le estaban acabando. Pero eso ni siquiera le molestaba, porque estaba demasiado aburrida. Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que extrañaría tanto la escuela, pero ese verano era diferente. Sus mejores amigas tenían el verano ocupado, entre trabajos, novios y otras obligaciones. Sólo Minako estaba disponible para pasar ratos con ella. Precisamente a eso iba. Ese día se encontrarían en el centro comercial. Usagi había recibido su mesada y era momento de gastarla, como siempre, para quedarse sin un yen para lo que quedaba del mes. Y llorar el resto del mes por no tener ni para un helado.

Como siempre, llegó bastante tarde, pero no era de demasiada importancia, dado que la impuntualidad tampoco era la virtud de Minako. Eran bastante parecidas en cierto modo… Ambas eran bastante remolonas, no les gustaba para nada estudiar ni asumir responsabilidades, sólo que Minako era un cómo menos inocente que Usagi (en realidad, bastante).

Dieron vueltas por el centro comercial varias horas. Y compraron bastante ropa. Cuando ya prácticamente se quedaron sin dinero, decidieron comer algo en el patio de comidas, (comer era el pasatiempo preferido de Usagi)

\- ¡Estoy realmente hambrienta!- dijo Usagi, mientras se disponía a comer la hamburguesa doble que había pedido.

\- No deberías comer así… ¡Te vas a poner redonda como un globo! - Minako era bastante obsesiva con su imagen, siempre buscaba lucir hermosa ante los ojos de los demás, no en vano era la chica más popular de la preparatoria, con los que todos deseaban tener una cita (y a la mayoría de los cuales les cumplía el deseo). Usagi sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-¡Ah, tú nunca cambias! - una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Minako. - Por cierto, Usagi… ¿cómo van las cosas con Hitoshi? - Usagi borró la sonrisa de su rostro de repente, sabía hacia donde se encaminaba la charla.

\- No sé a qué te refieres…

\- Ya lo sabes… ¡Hitoshi te quiere mucho! Tú le gustas…

\- No digas tonterías, Minako…

\- ¡No son tonterías! Todo el mundo, menos tú, lo ha notado. Dime… ¿es que ya son novios?

\- Ya te he dicho que sólo somos amigos…

\- Pero ayer tuvieron una cita… ¿cómo estuvo eso?

\- Fue sólo una salida de amigos… Además, no soy como tú, Minako… Dime, ¿quién querría ser novio de una chica tonta y llorona como yo? ¡No soy nada especial! Me va muy mal en la escuela y no soy buena en nada… Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer cuando me gradúe de la preparatoria…

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo, Usagi!?... ¡Ya sé! … Sé que te puede animar… Anda, termina tu hamburguesa rápido, tenemos un lugar adonde ir…

Luego de que ambas terminaron de comer lo que habían pedido. Minako llevó a su amiga a ese lugar tan especial. Claro que Usagi notó en seguida adonde iba. Era el salón de videojuegos del joven Motoki, el que quedaba a unos pocos metros del centro comercial, ese lugar en el que Usagi había sabido pasar toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, cada vez que tenía un minuto libre.

\- ¿Por qué me traes aquí, Minako?

\- Es cierto… Hace mucho que no venimos a este lugar… Pero, ¿recuerdas? Nos la vivíamos aquí, hace tan sólo un año… Es más, ¡fue aquí dónde nos conocimos! Ese día que tú estabas muy triste.

·.·´¯`·.·

_Usagi entró a la tienda Crown y se detuvo frente a esa máquina. Era el videojuego de la guerrera que luchaba contra monstruos. Su nombre era "Sailor V". Desde chica siempre le había fascinado ese videojuego, siempre había querido ser como esa valiente guerrera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su uniforme y buscó monedas para poder jugar, pero no tenía ninguna, había gastado los últimos yenes de su mesada en un helado…_

_De repente, sintió un bullicio del otro lado del salón, había un grupo de chicos amontonados en un rincón. Usagi fue a ver que sucedía. Empujando a algunas personas logró llegar hasta el centro del círculo. Allí la pudo ver, sentada en una de los juegos de carreras estaba la rubia de cabello largo y lacio, cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar. Había estado jugando toda la tarde y le había ganado a cuanto oponente se le atreví_

·.·´¯`·.·

\- Si, es cierto… Sabía que te conocía de algún lado…

\- Pero ni siquiera notaste que llevaba el mismo uniforme que tú, lo que significaba que íbamos a la misma preparatoria. - Ambas rieron con ese recuerdo, y con lo muy distraída que era Usagi.

\- Luego tú me retaste a jugar… y como no traía dinero, me pagaste el juego… Y me ganaste, como a todos los demás.

\- Si… jaja… lo recuerdo… Luego te invité a tomar unas malteadas… Me caíste muy bien desde el principio, sin ninguna razón. Recuerdo que me contaste que estabas muy triste porque tu mejor amiga, Naru, se había mudado a las afueras de Tokio.

\- Si, jugar a los videojuegos siempre me había animado. La verdad, no sé porque te conté todo eso, pero me inspiraste mucha confianza.

\- Si, a mi también, fue como si nos conociéramos desde siempre… Pero… ¡ya basta de charla! No nos quedemos aquí paradas como tontas… ¡Entremos!

\- ¡Siiiiii!

Las chicas entraron a lugar donde fueron recibidas amablemente por Motoki. Así era su costumbre, él solía atender a cada uno de sus clientes personalmente y con una sonrisa. A pesar de ser el dueño se aquel local, pasaba largo tiempo trabajando duramente, como un empleado más. Conversaron un rato con él de cosas sin demasiada importancia y luego fueron a jugar su juego favorito, aquel que había hecho que se conocieran. Estuvieron allí largo rato, pero Usagi no consiguió ganarle a Minako de ninguna manera. Luego de la última carrera, Minako apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y estiró sus brazos.

\- Estuviste muy cerca, Usagi… Creo que has mejorado… ¿O será que yo estoy perdiendo la práctica? - Usagi sonrió y luego miró su reloj.

\- ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡¿Olvidas que tenemos que encontrarnos con las demás en casa de Rei?!

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Ya vámonos! - Las chicas estaban a punto de salir corriendo, como era su costumbre, para no llegar tarde, (cosa que siempre hacían de todos modos), cuando entró a la tienda un hombre que llamó la atención de Usagi. Era un hombre que se veía bastante serio y muy guapo. Tenía cabello color azabache, llevaba un peinado con raya al costado y algunos flecos caían sobre su frente. Era alto e imponente. Llevaba una remera negra, de mangas cortas, no demasiado ajustada, pero que permitía mostrar su cuerpo levemente trabajado, y unos jeans azules. Usagi se quedó paralizada, lo miró fijamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Se preguntó qué haría allí, el parecía ser un hombre demasiado serio para ir a un salón de videojuego. Él era algo extraño y, a la vez, cautivante. - ¡USAGI!- gritó Minako, al ver que su amiga no movía ni un pie para salir de allí. - ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!

\- Bueno… yo…- dijo sin quitar sus ojos de ese hombre. Al ver la mirada inquietante de su amiga, Minako miró hacia la puerta de entrada, para saber que cosa estaba llamando su atención.

\- ¡Aahhh! ¡Ya veo!... ¡Pero si es muy guapo!

\- ¡¿Qué?! … Noooo… yo…- dijo Usagi, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

\- Vaya que tienes buen gusto Usagi… ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a ver qué hace aquí! - dijo, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia él. Minako se paró frente a él y Usagi, avergonzada, detrás de ella. - Hola… Mi nombre es Minako… ¿Buscas a alguien? - dijo con una gran sonrisa, el joven la miró extrañado. - Digo, es que es muy extraño que un hombre que luce tan… serio… venga a una tienda de videojuegos… Ni modo que vayas a jugar…- Minako rio.

\- Ah… Si… - dijo, rascándose la barbilla, algo incómodo. Luego se detuvo en la jovencita de odangos dorados que se encontraba detrás. Ella estaba avergonzada, se le notaba, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Por alguna razón sintió que su corazón se estremecía. - Busco a Motoki. - dijo, tratando de disimular.- El es…

\- El dueño de este lugar, lo sé…- interrumpió Minako. - ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Es tu amigo?

\- Bueno…

\- ¡MAMORU! ¡ERES TÚ!- Interrumpió una voz masculina. Usagi y Minako voltearon a ver al hombre que estaba detrás de ellas. Era Motoki. El joven tenía los cabellos rubios y cortos, ojos verdes, era alto y delgado.

\- ¡MOTOKI!- Mamoru se acerca al joven, haciendo a un lado a las chicas. Ambos se veían muy felices. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, como si hiciera años que no se veían.

\- ¡Qué gusto verte, hermano! ¡Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?!

\- Tenía que volver… Yo- -

\- Ejem…- interrumpió Minako, como para hacer notar que ellas seguían allí.

\- Ah, ¡lo siento! - dijo Andrew, rascándose la cabeza. - ¡Pero qué mal educado soy!... Ellas son Usagi y Minako. - dijo señalando a las chicas. - Son amigas y clientas de este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo…. Chicas, él es Mamoru, mi mejor amigo…

\- ¡¿Tu mejor amigo?!- dijeron ambas al unísono.

\- Nunca habíamos oído de él, y tampoco nunca lo habíamos visto por acá…

\- Es cierto… No suelo venir por aquí… Y Motoki es bastante reservado con sus cosas…

\- Bueno, Mamoru ha pasado el último año y medio en los Estados Unidos.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- En ese momento, sonó el celular de Usagi. Era Ami, las demás chicas las estaban esperando en casa de Rei y ya estaban preocupadas ante su larga tardanza, (que, si bien solían llegar tarde siempre, nunca tan tarde). Usagi trató de tranquilizar a Ami y asegurarle que pronto irían a reunirse con ellas. Luego cortó el celular y explicó que debían irse. - ¡Tan pronto!- rezongó Minako.

\- Si, ya vámonos, no quiero tener que soportar los regaños de Rei… Mucho gusto. - dijo Usagi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, en señal de respeto. - Nos vamos, Motoki…

\- Adiós. - dijo Minako, imitando el gesto de Usagi. Ambas niñas salieron del lugar, apuradas. Mamoru las miró fijamente, hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Su mirada seguía mostrando una profunda tristeza, por alguna razón, su corazón latía con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

En tanto, mientras iban camino al templo del abuelo de Rei, Usagi pensaba en ese misterioso hombre. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero sentía como si lo conociera de antes, sentía que era alguien muy especial para ella, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, tan sólo con pensaren su rostro…

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Usagi y Minako tuvieron que dar explicaciones por su larga demora, sus amigas estaban molestas más que nada porque siempre era lo mismo con ellas. Era costumbre ya que siempre anduvieran demoradas, ambas eran demasiado irresponsables, con todo, sea que tuvieran que encontrarse con sus amigas para salir de paseo, sea con los temas escolares… con lo que sea.

Se encontraban en un pequeña habitación, dentro de las grandes instalaciones del templo del abuelo de Rei. Allí trabajaba la joven, su abuelo la estaba entrenando para ser sacerdotisa, así que ese verano estaba encargada de todos los quehaceres del templo. Estaba realmente agotada, su abuelo estaba muy cerca de ser un explotador. Ella era visiblemente la más molesta, pero no era por nada en particular, ella era bastante temperamental y se molestaba casi por todo, en especial con Usagi, a la que siempre estaba regañando y a la que siempre molestaba. Pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera, todo lo contrario, quizás hasta era la que más la quería.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, realmente se nos pasó el tiempo… Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. - se excusó Minako

\- Si, lo sé, a ustedes siempre se les va el tiempo… Pero esta vez se atrasaron una hora, creo que ya se les pasó la mano… Todas tenemos cosas que hacer, ¡al menos pudieron haber avisado!

\- Bueno… Rei está exagerando un poco… pero entiéndanla, tiene una cita con Yuichiro en una hora…- interrumpió Makoto, la alta joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños. Una gota de sudor resbaló por frente de Rei

\- De todos modos, nos preocupamos porque ya tardaban demasiado…- continuó la eterna mediadora, Ami, ella llevaba su cabello azul por los hombros y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

\- Bueno… creo que si nos demoramos mucho…- dijo Minako, mientras rascaba su cabeza.

\- Realmente lo lamentamos mucho, fue mi culpa en realidad… Estaba un poco triste, Mina sólo quiso animarme un poco así que me llevó al salón Crown…- se excusó Usagi.

\- ¿En serio? Pero que ocurre Usagi… ¿Porque estas triste? - preguntó Ami

\- En realidad… No lo sé... pero hace unos días que siento un vacío muy grande en mi vida… siento que me falta algo, pero no sé qué es…

\- Mmm… ¡Yo creo que lo que Usagi necesita es un novio!- dijo Minako, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba sobre la frente de las demás.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Esa noche, Mamoru y Motoki fueron a cenar al bar al que siempre solían asistir, antes de que Mamoru partiera a Estados Unidos. Ese era su lugar de encuentro desde que ambos eran apenas un par de adolescentes ansiosos por vivir. Ese lugar había sido testigo de sus alegrías y tristezas. Motoki estaba realmente muy feliz de haber recuperado a su amigo del alma, y Mamoru estaba feliz de volver a su país natal, aunque todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer, y todavía necesitaba conseguir un trabajo para poder comenzar de nuevo. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, mucho que contarse, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese último tiempo y aunque ellos habían estado todo el tiempo en contacto, obviamente no era lo mismo. Mamoru contó a su amigo todo lo que había aprendido en Estados Unidos, lo mucho que le habían enseñado el doctor Collins durante su residencia en el hospital escuela de Princeton.

\- Que bueno, hermano, todo eso que me cuentas… Entonces, ¿realmente ha sido una buena experiencia ir a terminar tus estudios en los Estados Unidos?

\- Si que lo ha sido… Y aunque me costó muchísimo estar tan lejos de aquí, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome. Realmente aprendí muchísimo. Sin embargo, ¡no sabes cómo me alegra estar de nuevo! Extrañé demasiado a este país y, sobre todo, estas charlas… Estaba demasiado ocupado con mi trabajo y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para conocer gente fuera del hospital, así que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo y no tenía con quien compartir mis cosas, no tenía quien me escuche. Pero, en fin, todo valió la pena… Ahora sólo me resta conseguir un trabajo y establecerme definitivamente aquí. Mañana mismo comenzaré a buscar, sabes que no puedo verme sin hacer nada.

\- Ten calma hermano, seguramente conseguirás trabajo muy rápido. No olvides que estudiaste en los Estados Unidos y con el sólo hecho de agregarle a tu currículo tu experiencia en el hospital escuela de Princeton…

\- Si, si… eso lo sé… Lo he pensado mucho y fue eso lo que me animó a regresar… Sé que aquí en Japón se necesitan muchos médicos con experiencia, seguramente no ganaré lo mismo que en Estados Unidos, pero sabes que lo único que me interesa es ayudar a las personas.

\- Para eso no te faltará oportunidad. ¡Esto me parece mentira! Ya estas recibido, ya tienes una profesión…- Motoki, le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda. Luego lo miró a los ojos. - Sabes… te notó un poco triste… ¿Ocurre algo? Creí que estabas feliz de estar de nuevo…

\- Si lo estoy… La verdad… Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que pasa… Me he sentido algo deprimido últimamente… Siento un gran vacío en mi corazón, como si algo faltara… Creí que todo estaría bien cuando regresara, pero aun sigo me sintiendo incompleto… Tal vez cuando consiga un trabajo y me establezca definitivamente me sienta mejor…

\- Mmmm… Tú siempre dices eso… Recuerdo cuando decías no entender para que viniste a este mundo… pensabas que, estudiando medicina, ayudando a que la gente se sintiera mejor, le encontrarías un sentido a tu vida… Si, siempre decías que cuando ejerzas como médico tu vida tendría un sentido… Pero ya vez, nada ha cambiado… ¿No has pensado que tal vez, lo que tú necesitas no es dedicarte íntegramente a tu profesión? Yo creo que lo que a ti te hace falta es una novia… - Mamoru se sonrojó ante el pícaro comentario de su amigo. Sin saber porque, en ese momento, con ese comentario, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquella niña de cabellos dorados que había conocido a la tarde en el local de videojuegos

\- ¿¡Una novia!?

\- Enamorarte, Mamoru, un amor de verdad...

\- Ah… bueno… pues… yo…

\- Dime, ¿es que no ha habido nada en todo este tiempo? Es decir, saliste con varias chicas antes de ir a los Estados Unidos, pero nunca tuviste nada serio con ninguna…

\- No… yo… te he dicho que estado muy ocupado… demasiado, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para salir a conocer un poco más Ohio.

\- Pero, ¿nada de nada? Un hombre no puede estar demasiado tiempo sólo. Sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?

\- Bueno… Tenía una compañera en mi equipo de diagnóstico… Teníamos una relación, en cierta forma, pero nada formal… Además, ambos trabajamos mucho, así que no teníamos demasiado tiempo para estar juntos…

\- ¡¿En serio!? Entonces, si hubo algo, yo no estaba tan errado… Cuéntame ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Qué tal se llevaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

\- Ya te dije… no era nada formal… Sólo la pasábamos bien juntos, nos hacíamos compañía.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Es bonita?

\- Si, muy bonita, e inteligente… Se graduó con las mejores calificaciones… Es muy dulce y comprensiva y una apasionada por su trabajo, realmente ama la medicina.

\- Y, ¿en qué quedo todo? ¿Sabe dónde ubicarte? ¿Quedaste en comunicarte con ella?

\- Oh, Motoki, ya te lo he dicho, no podría llegar a nada serio con ella…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque ella es demasiado obsesiva de su trabajo… Sólo se preocupa por sus pacientes y por aprender más y más. No habría forma de que tuviéramos una relación seria, ella sólo ama su trabajo. Además, ella esta allá y yo… Pues, ya ves, apenas un año y medio y ya estaba desesperado por volver….

\- Entiendo… realmente ella no despierta nada en ti, fue sólo para pasar el rato…

\- Motoki...

\- Te conozco, hermano… Cuando alguien tiene interés en una persona realmente no hay pero que valga… Pero tú no sientes nada por ella, como por todas las demás… Sólo ha sido un nuevo intento frustrado… Aun sigues pensando en ella, ¿verdad? Aun no has podido olvidarla…

\- Motoki… no quiero hablar de eso…

\- Hermano… sé que ella fue tu primer y único amor… ¿Pero no crees que ya es hora de rehacer tu vida? Han pasado cinco años… creo que ya estás en condiciones de volver a enamorarte…

\- Por favor, cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué hay de tu novia? ¿Será que me la vas a presentar?

\- Tenías que hacerlo, tenías que cambiarme el tema… Está bien… Claro que te presentaré a Makoto en cuanto pueda… y espero te caiga tan bien como a mi… ¡Por cierto! Ella es amiga de las chicas que conociste en la tarde…

\- ¿Esas niñas? Nunca me dijiste que estabas de novio con una niña de preparatoria…

\- Mako no es una niña, este año termina la preparatoria… Son sólo cinco años, hermano… Además, ella es muy madura para su edad…

\- Lo siento, hermano… No quise ofenderte… Pero, ¿de verdad esas niñas están en el último año de la preparatoria? Yo pensé que apenas comenzaban…- Darien miró el rostro molesto de su amigo y lanzó una carcajada un poco exagerada. - ¡De verdad lo siento! Se nota que estas muy enamorado…

* * *

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

**N/A**

**_Buenas, buenas! Como están? Bueno, la verdad es que no suelo escribir historias de Sailor Moon, es como que no me inspiro para hacerlas (de hecho, en empezado muchas de MKR, pero sólo he podido terminar una). Y tampoco tenía pensado hacer una, pero de casualidad encontré esta en Onedrive, ¡había olvidado que la había escrito. No recuerdo hace cuanto tiempo la escribí, hace unos 10 años, calculo, antes de mi historia de MKR. Oficialmente este es mi primer Fanfiction y no, no lo terminé, aunque me sorprendió que ya tenía decidido cuantos capítulos serían y hasta el nombre de ellos. Creo que, cuando la escribí, no tenía pensando subirla, era sólo para mi jeje. Pero ahora me dije a mi misma, ¿por qué no compartirla con los demás? Así que la estoy leyendo y modificando algunas cosas y he aquí el primer capítulo. Aun tengo que ver lo demás, y completar los baches que deje en medio (me salté algunos capítulos y avance otros jaja), además de darle un final, pero la base está. Espero les guste, tengan en cuenta que cuando la escribí tenía unos 10 años menos y que fue la primer historia que escribí, aun no se bien adonde iba la historia, voy recordando a medida que leo. Y bueno, si, no pude evitar corregir algunas cosas que eran un poco tontas, agregar algo de detalles y sentimientos... pero en general no le cambie la esencia... Veamos que sale de esta historia, aunque no espero que tenga el público que tiene mi historia de MKR, pero espero que si les guste!_**

**_Por cierto, la idea de poner canciones al principio de los capítulos viene desde acá jaja, aquí era sólo un fragmento. Pero, no es lo mismo la letra que escuchar la canción, por eso se me ocurrio hacer una lista de Spotify con las canciones dedicadas a cada capítulo, si tienen ganas pasen a escucharlas, en mi perfil encontrarán el link_**

**_Nos leemos!_**

*******ﾟ****'****ﾟ･✿****.****｡****.:* Hime Mily*.:****｡✿*********ﾟ****'****ﾟ**


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

**CAPITULO II**

_Sentimientos encontrados_

"_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más_

_Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde_

_Y me olvidaba del reloj"_

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando Mamoru salió a la calle con una carpeta con copias de su Curriculum y una lista de las clínicas privadas que buscaban médico, que le había pasado un antiguo compañero de facultad. Apenas si había descansado de su largo viaje y ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, aún estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del cambio de horario. Pero poco le importaba todo eso. Lucía un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, llevaba un maletín en el que guardaba todos sus papeles. Quería dejar una buena impresión. Sabía muy bien que los japoneses valoraban mucho a la gente madura, con muchos años de experiencia, que probablemente muchos ni siquiera lo tengan en cuenta sólo por ser joven. Pero eso no lo desanimaba para nada, él no era de rendirse fácilmente, a decir verdad, era una persona bastante obstinada y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo, si tan sólo fuera así en el amor.

Subió a su auto, el que su amigo había cuidado celosamente durante su ausencia, era un descapotable rojo que brillaba por donde se lo mire. Hasta en eso era demasiado aplicado, tenía a su auto impecable por dentro y por fuera, lo cuidaba como si fuera un hijo. Y su amigo había hecho un buen trabajo, para mantenerlo tal como a él le gustaba. Partió rumbo al centro de Tokio, con la esperanza de encontrar un trabajo ese día, aunque con la suficiente cordura como para saber que tal vez no sea tan fácil.

No fue sino hasta el mediodía que sintió que era momento de detenerse. Había recorrido los primeros hospitales de su lista, tuvo algunas sus entrevistas, dejo una buena imagen, pero como siempre suele pasar todos aquellos con los que habló quedaron en llamarlo. Era algo normal, claro, por más experiencia que pudiera tener una persona siempre quedaban en llamarlo, no sea cosa que apareciera alguien mejor. Detuvo su auto frente al restaurante "Mochi", fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, hacía casi seis horas. Pensó un segundo en su recorrida por todas esas clínicas privadas. Eran consultorios pequeños, donde los médicos cobraban mucho y a los que sólo asistían las personas adineradas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Eso no era lo que él deseaba, no era lo que esperaba cuando había decidido comenzar la carrera de medicina. ¿Acaso en su desespero por conseguir trabajo se había olvidado de cuál era su sueño? ¿Estaba traicionando sus principios? No, aunque le llevara más tiempo, aunque cobrara menos dinero, él quería trabajar en un hospital público. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado, había elegido la medicina porque le gustaba ayudar a las personas y eso era lo que haría. En tan sólo un segundo lo había decidido, después de comer algo iría al Hospital Central de Tokio, aunque era probable que no consiguiera resultados, generalmente allí todos los puestos estaban cubiertos y todos ingresaban por recomendación de alguien que ya trabajara allí.

Bajó de su auto e ingresó al lugar. No acostumbraba a comer fuera de su casa, y en ese momento su economía tampoco estaba para hacerlo, si había gastado un dineral en su pasaje de vuelta a Japón. Pero estando en la calle toda la mañana no le quedaba de otra. Comería algo sencillo, y no demasiado costoso y luego siguió camino rumbo al hospital de Tokio.

El hospital estaba a unas calles de allí, así que llegó en poco tiempo. Además, en esa época del año, época de vacaciones de verano, las calles de Tokio estaban bastante menos transitadas, por lo que conducir por ellas se hacía una tarea mucho más amena. Ingresó al primer lugar del que tenía recuerdos, el lugar en el que había pasado gran parte de su infancia. Ese lugar le traía ciertos recuerdos dolorosos, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarlos, sabía que a los médicos de ese lugar les debía la vida. Miró a su alrededor. No sabía adónde debía ir, hacía tiempo que no pisaba ese hospital y todo estaba demasiado cambiado desde entonces. Pensó en solicitar orientación en informes, pero se detuvo pensando si lo que hacía era lo indicado. Entonces se arrepintió de todo lo que estaba seguro dos segundos antes. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo detuvo una dulce voz de una joven que le hablaba desde su espalda.

\- Buenos días… ¿Puedo Ayudarlo? - dijo la joven, amablemente. Mamoru volteó para verla. Ella le sonrió con cierta dulzura. Tenía cabello corto, ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, color azul, y el mismo color que sus ojos. Llevaba un uniforme de enfermera color aguamarina. Mamoru la observó unos segundos con detenimiento, _"Seguro no tiene más de 17 años", _pensó.

\- Ah… bueno… yo… sólo venía a… En realidad… soy médico, no hace mucho que me recibí, y sólo quería dejar mi curriculum… Sé que deben estar completos… y que es difícil que tomen gente nueva en un lugar así…- Ella, que lo había escuchado con detenimiento, sonrió dulcemente. No sabía porque, pero ese joven que estaba parado frente a ella le había despertado cierta ternura. Y sin siquiera conocerlo, sentía que podía confiar en él.

\- Bueno… Es cierto, no creo que estén buscando a alguien… y tampoco suelen abrir búsquedas, pero siempre se necesitan talentos nuevos. Dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

\- Mamoru… Mamoru Chiba…

\- Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno… Entonces… Chiba-san… ¿acaba de graduarse?

\- Si, me recibí en Estados Unidos hace un año...

\- ¡Qué envidia! - dijo Ami, perdiendo la seriedad que siempre solía tener. Ella era una persona muy madura e inteligente. La mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como una persona de mayor edad de la que en realidad tenía, claro que algunas veces era una adolescente como cualquier otra, sobre todo cuando estaba con sus amigas. Mamoru no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro al ver su actitud. - Perdón, no fue con mala intención. - dijo recuperando la cordura. - Es que mi sueño es ser doctora… Y estudiar en Estados Unidos debe ser increíble. Hago una especie de residencia aquí… La verdad es que hago tareas simples de enfermería… como tomar la temperatura o la presión… nada importante… Mi mamá es doctora de este hospital, por eso me permitieron hacer este trabajo de verano. - contó, entusiasmada. Ni siquiera entendía porque le estaba contando todas esas cosas a un extraño.

\- Es estupendo que puedas adquirir ese tipo de experiencia, te servirá mucho en tus estudios, se nota que te apasiona la medicina… - comentó Mamoru, de alguna forma se veía reflejado en aquella joven y en su pasión. - Seguro serás una gran doctora. - Por alguna razón se sentía muy a gusto con ella, muy cómodo, como si la conociera desde hacía tiempo. Ami se sonrojó completamente.

\- Gracias… Entonces... ¿está buscando una residencia?

\- Oh… no… Ya he tenido mi residencia… pero no aquí, en Princeton…

\- ¿En serio? ¿En el hospital escuela de Princeton? ¡Allí trabaja el diagnosta más importante de toda América… quizá hasta del mundo!

\- Así es, estuve en su equipo médico. Veo que estas bastante interiorizada en el tema de la medicina.

\- Mi mamá es doctora, prácticamente crecí en este hospital… los términos médicos y todo lo que tiene que ver con la medicina es algo muy común para mí… Alguien con un currículum como el suyo debería conseguir trabajo enseguida… ¿Por qué vino a un lugar como este pudiendo trabajar en alguna clínica en la que podría ganar el doble?

\- La verdad es que estuve en varias clínicas, creo que deje una buena impresión, probablemente algunas me llamen para trabajar… pero mi sueño siempre ha sido trabajar aquí… la verdadera razón por la que escogí la medicina fue porque quería ayudar a las personas, si mi intención fuese ganar dinero hubiese escogido otra carrera, como contabilidad o abogacía… ¿No crees?

\- Es cierto… Este hospital no puede perderse alguien con su experiencia… Usted debería trabajar aquí, sería de mucha ayuda en el departamento de diagnóstico. ¡Déjeme su curriculum! Se lo daré a mi mamá… Ella es la jefa de médicos aquí y tiene a cargo el departamento de Diagnóstico Médico… seguro ella querrá tomarlo.

\- No tienes que hacer eso…

\- Claro que si… Mi mamá admira mucho al doctor Collins, en cuanto le diga que usted trabajó con él, de seguro querrá tenerlo entre sus médicos… ¿Sabe qué? ¿Por qué mostrarle un papel si puede hablar con usted en persona? - Por alguna razón, Ami sentía que podía confiar en ese hombre que acababa de conocer, y que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo en el hospital.

\- Pero...

-Venga conmigo… le voy a presentar a mi mamá. - Ante la insistencia de la joven, Mamoru accedió, después de todo, nada perdía con hacerle caso. Ami lo llevó hasta el primer piso, donde estaba la oficina de su mamá.

La doctora Reiko Mizuno era una persona muy importante en ese hospital, una de las médicas más destacadas, a sus 46 años tenía una larga experiencia y era muy respetada. Ella era todo lo que Ami tenía, dado que su papá había muerto cuando ella era apenas una bebé de días y no tenía hermanos. Ella era jefa del departamento de diagnóstico médico, pero a pesar de eso seguía atendiendo a sus pacientes en su consultorio. Ami sabía que a esas horas su madre dejaba las consultas para internarse en su oficina a hacer el papeleo administrativo, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarle a Mamoru.

Mamoru estaba un poco nervioso. El hecho de que la niña que acababa de conocer le fuera a presentar a la jefa de diagnósticos lo ponía nervioso. ¿Qué habría de pensar ella? Siempre había querido ganarse todo con esfuerzo, por el mismo, y ahora resultaba que la hija de la jefa de diagnóstico le iba a pedir a su mamá que le dé un puesto.

Ami llegó hasta la puerta que tenía la inscripción "Departamento de Diagnóstico Médico" y golpeó antes de entrar. De adentro se oyó la voz de una mujer que les indicaba pasar. Ami entró indicándole con una delicada seña a Mamoru para que la siga. Él lo hizo. La mujer que, estaba sentada en un escritorio lleno de papeles, se puso de pie. Tenía cierto parecido con esa niña, al igual que ella tenía cabello azul, sólo que era más corto que el de su hija. Sus ojos eran celestes. Tenía una figura espléndida, a pesar de su edad y un rostro angelical que mostraba leves arrugas en la frente y los ojos. Llevaba sus lentes de lectura.

\- Ami, ¿qué ocurre hija? - preguntó, sabiendo que no era usual que ella se apareciera en ese lugar.

\- Nada, mamá… Sólo quería presentarte a un amigo… Él es Mamoru Chiba… es doctor y está buscando trabajo…- dijo señalando a Mamoru. - Ella es Reiko Mizuno, la jefa del departamento de diagnóstico médico.

\- Mucho gusto, doctora.

\- Igualmente, Chiba-san…

\- Mamá… Él ha terminado sus estudios en los Estados Unidos y ha hecho su residencia en Princeton, con el doctor Collins…

\- ¿De veras? ¡Vaya, pero que bien! El doctor Collins sólo acepta como empleados sólo a los alumnos más excelentes… Debes de tener un currículum impecable…

\- Pensé que sería muy importante tenerlo en tu equipo de diagnóstico… Si tan sólo pudieras encontrar un lugar para él en este hospital.

\- Mmmm… Sabes que nunca hay demasiadas vacantes aquí… Sin embargo, sería una lástima perder un doctor de su categoría… Quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto, me gustaría que me cuente más de usted.

\- ¿En serio? Este ha sido mi sueño desde pequeño… Agradezco mucho que quiera considerarlo, aunque no puedan tomarme, es un gran orgullo para mí.

-Yo los dejaré a solas…

Ami se retiró de la oficina de su madre dejándola a solas con el joven a quien acababa de conocer. No se alejó mucho del lugar, estaba un poco intranquila porque realmente deseaba que Mamoru pudiera ser tomado en ese lugar, no sólo porque él le había caído muy bien sino también porque con sus conocimientos podría ser de gran ayuda al departamento que lideraba su madre. Caminó un buen rato de ida y vuelta por el pasillo que estaba a unos pasos de la oficina, el tiempo se le hacía interminable.

Habían pasado unos 40 minutos, cuando aparecieron por el pasillo Usagi y Minako. Ellas, al verla, corrieron hacia ella.

\- Ami, te estábamos buscando…- dijo Minako

\- Mira, Ami. - dijo Usagi, mostrándole un gran raspón que tenía en su codo, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Mira lo que me pasó cuando venía para aquí… ¿Crees que puedas curarme?

\- Usa-cham, es sólo un raspón… aunque sí creo que habría que desinfectar…

\- ¡Mejor no! Eso arde mucho…

\- Lo siento… Estábamos un poco aburridas así que vinimos para aquí… Sabes que no podemos ver a Makoto ni a Rei porque siempre están muy ocupadas…

\- Este es el peor verano de todos… Makoto trabajando todo el día en ese restaurante, Rei internada en el templo de su abuelo… Además, desde que están de novias apenas si las vemos… Y tú te la pasas todo el día aquí…

\- ¡Usagi, mira!- interrumpió Minako. - ¡Es él! ¡El amigo de Andrew! - Usagi y Ami voltearon a ver de qué se trataba. Mamoru acababa de salir de la oficina de la doctora Mizuno y estaba un poco desorientado buscando a Ami. En ese momento (y gracias al grito de Minako), él pudo ver donde se encontraba la joven enfermera.

\- Mizuno…- dijo Mamoru acercándose a las niñas. Minako y Usagi se sorprendieron mucho al ver que él conocía el nombre de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le dijo mi madre, Chiba-san? - Mamoru se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa. Impulsivamente la abrazó con fuerza, sin reparar en la presencia de las otras jóvenes.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! - el rostro de Ami se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien, él era tan fuerte y tenía un agradable perfume. Mamoru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió un poco incómodo. Ni siquiera la conocía y se estaba tomando ese atrevimiento. Estaba tan feliz que había actuado impulsivamente. - Lo siento. - dijo con sus mejillas rosadas. - Es que estoy muy feliz. Ella me quiere en el departamento de diagnóstico, habló con su jefe y logró convencerlo… ¡Mañana mismo comienzo!

\- ¡Qué buena noticia! - dijo Ami, con una notoria alegría

\- Ejem... Holaaa, Ami, no te olvides... estamos aquí...- interrumpió Minako, mientras Usagi permanecía extrañamente callada y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Por alguna razón, ese hombre la hacía sentir nerviosa, ansiosa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. - No sabía que tú y Mamoru se conocían.

\- Ah… bueno… en realidad acabamos de conocernos…

\- Pues pareciera que se conocieran de hace años... - comentó Minako con cierta ironía. Ami y Mamoru se pusieron colorados. - Mira nada más, las vueltas del destino... ¿Quién iba a imaginar que te encontraríamos aquí?

\- También me sorprende verlas... Tal pareciera que nuestras vidas están entrelazadas, Motoki me contó que su novia, Makoto, es amiga de ustedes.

\- Chiba-san... Entonces... ¿tú eres el misterioso amigo de Motoki? - preguntó Ami, sorprendida.

\- ¿Misterioso? - una gota de sudor resbaló sobre la frente de Mamoru, por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que la tal Minako había sido la responsable de aplicarle esa cualidad. Ami río. ¿Y tú? Cabeza de chorlito, ¿por qué estás tan callada? - Usagi despertó de su trance en ese momento y su cara sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

\- Bueno… Yo… eeehhhh… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Cabeza de chorlito, es lo que parece tu cabeza con esos rodetes en el cabello.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No me digas así! ¡Desde cuando tanta confianza!

\- Vaya… ¡pero qué carácter! ¡Y eso que parecías tan callada! - Comentó, mientras Usagi lo miraba muy molesta. - Bueno, Ami, creo que ya me voy… ¡Tengo que contarle a Motoki las buenas nuevas! De verdad te estoy muy agradecido contigo… Te debo una… Ten en cuenta que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…- Ami se sonrojó, estaba realmente muy avergonzada.

\- Nos... Nos vemos mañana, Chiba-san. - titubeó

-Mamoru... Sólo dime Mamoru... ¿De acuerdo Ami? - dijo Mamoru, guiñándole un ojo. Las formalidades no eran lo suyo, él prefería llamar a las personas por su nombre. Mamoru saludó amablemente a las niñas y se retiró. Pero ninguna de las tres dejó de observarlo hasta que dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo

\- ¡Ahh! ¿No es guapísimo? Es como un sueño hecho realidad… - comentó Minako, que siempre era muy verborrágica.

\- Pues a mí me parece un creído y un atrevido…- dijo Usagi, molesta, mientras Ami permanecía callada, con su mirada perdida hacia el pasillo por el cual se había ido el joven.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas Ami? - pero Ami seguía como hipnotizado... - ¡Ami!- gritó, y entonces Ami reaccionó…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Mmmm! ¡Límpiate la baba, Ami! Disimula, por favor. - dijo divertida. Ami se puso roja como un tomate.

\- ¡No! Claro que no… Yo sólo… Sólo me cayó muy bien… Él es… él ha logrado todo lo que yo deseo… es un gran ejemplo a seguir…

\- Aja… Si… Te creo Ami… Bueno, después de todo, parece que ustedes tienen mucho en común... ¡Quizás él sea tu príncipe azul!

·.·´¯`·.· DÍAS DESPUÉS ·.·´¯`·.·

El trabajo en el hospital de Tokio era todo lo que había soñado. Por las mañanas atendía en su consultorio a los pacientes externos. Por las tardes, hacía rondas por las salas y atendía a los pacientes que estaban internados. De vez en cuando llegaba algún paciente al que nadie podía diagnosticar, no era frecuente, pero en el tiempo que llevaba ahí ya había tenido dos casos. Y era eso lo que más le gustaba, allí podía poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido con el doctor Collins. Ami siempre lo acompañaba en esas rondas. Al hacer el trabajo de enfermera, ella conocía la historia clínica de cada paciente, así que fue ella la encargada de explicarle con detalle quien era cada paciente y cuáles eran las razones por las que estaba allí. Ellos habían entablado una bonita amistad. Ami admiraba todos sus conocimientos y la dulzura y dedicación con la que atendía a sus pacientes. Por las noches, cuando su trabajo terminaba, solían quedarse en el bar del hospital, charlando, mientras compartían un café. Sus conversaciones eran bastante técnicas, casi siempre hablaban de lo mismo: medicina. Ella era muy inteligente y madura. Mamoru estaba seguro de que sería una excelente doctora. Y con sus excelentes notas, sin dudas, podría cumplir su sueño de estudiar en los Estados Unidos.

También había tenido el gusto de conocer a Makoto. Ella era agradable y muy madura, tal como su amigo le había dicho. Ellos parecían estar muy enamorados, le agradaba ver a su amigo feliz. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo ese profundo vacío en su corazón, ese vacío que, ni el amor que sentía por su trabajo, lograba llenar.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Las vacaciones terminaban y Usagi se debatía entre dos sentimientos: la emoción porque por fin terminaba el verano más largo de su vida y volvería a la escuela donde podría pasar más tiempo con sus amigas, y el fastidio porque terminaban sus vacaciones y debía volver a las responsabilidades del estudio (responsabilidades que la mayoría de las veces no asumía)

Esa noche, la última noche de vacaciones, Usagi se encontraba en Mochi. Ese lugar solía ser el lugar de encuentro con sus amigas, sobre todo desde que Makoto había conseguido trabajo allí. Mientras la observaba como estaba atareada atendiendo a los muchos clientes que se encontraban en el lugar, trataba de hacer su tarea de vacaciones, la tarea que durante todo un mes y medio no había siquiera intentado hacer. Esa costumbre, esa maldita costumbre de dejar todo para último momento. Y esa noche, Ami se había quedado de guardia en el hospital, así que no podía pedirle ayuda. Había pedido una malteada y se la había terminado hasta el último sorbo, pero ni siquiera había comenzado con su tarea.

´ *•.¸

El restaurante Mochi estaba bastante cerca del Hospital Central, así que se había convertido en un asiduo cliente del lugar. Cada noche, después de una amena charla con Ami, pasaba por el restaurante para comer algo y luego se iba a su casa. Esa noche estaba realmente agotado, había sido un día muy largo en el hospital y había trabajo hasta más tarde que de costumbre. Ingresó buscando a Makoto con su mirada, ella lo atendía cada noche.

Le llamó la atención verla sentada en una de las mesas junto a una ventana que daba al parque de enfrente. Estaba perdida en sus libros escolares, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha jugaba nerviosamente con su lápiz. A su lado, tenía tres vasos de malteada, vacíos. La imagen le dio cierta ternura, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado. La observó unos segundos, pero ella ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito? Te veo un poco confundida…- Usagi reconoció la voz enseguida, y levanto la vista de sus libros, molesta.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras cabeza de chorlito! - Mamoru largó una carcajada. Ella tenía muy mal carácter, pero había algo en ella que le atraía, ella le despertaba tantos sentimientos que ni siquiera el mismo podía llegar a asimilar.

\- ¡Lo siento! Es que me parece un apodo muy tierno… ¿De verdad te molesta que te diga así?

\- Mucho…

\- De acuerdo… Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Si tanto te molesta, entonces ya no te lo diré más… Usagi, ¿verdad? ¿O prefieres que te llame por tu apellido? - Usagi se sonrojó. Lo observó detenidamente, aun llevaba su ambo celeste, seguramente venía del hospital. Minako tenía razón, él era muy guapo, aun con esas ropas

\- Bueno... este... Usagi está bien. - dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- Oye… ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro… Si tú quieres…- Usagi corrió los libros que tenía ocupando toda la mesa. Sus nervios aun no desaparecían. Entonces, Mamoru se sentó en la mesa, justo enfrente de ella. Observó la mesa, llena de libros y papeles y una pequeña calculadora junto al cuaderno en el que escribía (o intentaba escribir) Usagi.

\- Si estás muy ocupada, puedo sentarme en otra mesa

\- Es mi tarea de verano… pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Tu tarea de verano? Es el último día de vacaciones… ¿Aun no has hecho nada?

\- He estado muy ocupada…- dijo chocando sus dedos índices, avergonzada. Mamoru volvió a reír.

\- Si… me imagino… Pero si no empiezas ya no llegarás a terminar a tiempo…

\- Es que… No entiendo cómo hacer esto… ¡Nunca fui buena en matemáticas! ¡Y ahora que Ami está muy ocupada en el hospital ya no me puede explicar nada! - dijo al borde del llanto.

\- Bueno... Si quieres yo te ayudo…- dijo tiernamente. Usagi lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Oye no me mires así… Tal vez sea médico, pero siempre me han gustado mucho las matemáticas… No creas que soy tan viejo… Aún recuerdo las cosas que vi en la preparatoria. - Tomó el cuaderno que tenía Usagi y se dispuso a leer. - Veamos que tenemos aquí…

En ese momento, Makoto se acercó a su mesa, había visto que Mamoru estaba allí y estaba dispuesta a tomarle su pedido, como todos los días. Llevaba el uniforme del lugar. Un vestidito color rosa pálido, muy cortito, y encima un delantal con pechera, color blanco y con terminaciones de voladitos. Tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran verdes y muy expresivos, era bastante alta y tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

\- ¡Hola Mamoru! Veo que hoy estás en muy buena compañía…- dijo mirando a su amiga y riendo.

\- Pues si… ya sabes que me encanta estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres…- dijo, guiñando el ojo. Él y Makoto tenían una buena relación desde que Motoki los había presentado. Y cómo él frecuentaba ese restaurante, había cierta confianza entre ellos. Sin embargo, y aunque imaginaba que era sólo un chiste, Usagi se avergonzó tanto que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. - Sólo estaba ayudando a Usagi con su tarea.

\- Buena suerte con eso… ¡de verdad que Usagi necesita un maestro de tiempo completo!

\- ¡OYE! - gritó Usagi, molesta. Makoto rió.

-¿Y qué vas a pedir hoy?

\- Creo que hoy sólo será un café y un tostado.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes lo que pienso... tú deberías comer mejor.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Trabajo demasiado y por eso debo alimentarme bien… Pero yo no tengo la suerte que tiene Motoki, de tener a alguien que cocine tan bien como tú

\- Ya deja de halagarme…- dijo Makoto, algo sonrojada. - ¿Y tú Usagi? ¿Quieres otra malteada?

-Esta vez que sea de fresa. - dijo Usagi. Así que Makoto se retiró para realizar su pedido y seguir atendiendo a las demás mesas.

-¿Vas a tomarte otra malteada? ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente?

-Necesito azúcar para poder prestar atención a estos ejercicios. - una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Mamoru. Ella a veces actuaba como una niña.

-Si tú lo dices... ¿Empezamos?

La medianoche los encontró aun en ese lugar, las horas pasaron muy rápido, sin que se dieran cuenta. Por primera vez en su vida, las matemáticas tenían un sabor especial. Tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba escalofríos. Él olía tan bien, ese perfume que él usaba, por alguna vez le parecía familiar, la hacía sentir protegida, segura, amada. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él le despertaba ese tipo de sentimientos? Ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, de su vida, si tenía novia o hermanos, pero sentía como si lo conociera desde hacía años, siglos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Deseo que ese momento no terminara nunca, que las matemáticas fueran eternas. Pero la vida no es así, ¿verdad? Todo tiene un final. El final de ese sueño fue el instante en que su amiga Makoto se acercó para decirle que ya iban a cerrar.

Mamoru la ayudó a juntar sus cosas y luego se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Ella al principio se negó, pero él fue muy insistente. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que ella vuelva sola a su casa a esas horas. Él era todo un caballero. Un sueño hecho realidad. Demasiado para una niña caprichosa y llorona, que no hacía nada bien en la vida. Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Apenas conocía a ese hombre, que podía ser muy odioso cuando quería. ¿Por qué pensaba de ese modo?

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad, estaba inusualmente grande esa noche. Hacía calor, pero no lo suficiente. El verano estaba llegando a su fin. El la alcanzó hasta su casa y espero a que entrara antes de irse.

Ya en su casa Usagi se dio un baño y se dispuso a dormir. Se acostó en su cama y dio varias vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Su gata Luna, estaba acostada sobre los pies de la cama. Era una gatita negra con una calva en forma de luna en la frente. Usagi siempre se había preguntado porque no le creía el pelo en ese lugar. Ella la observaba fijamente, como deseando saber que era lo que le estaba pasando. Usagi estaba un poco inquieta, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ese joven, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ni tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza ese sentimiento de que ya lo había visto antes. ¿Por qué cuando estaba a su lado sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad?

En su apartamento, Mamoru observaba la luna desde la ventana. A pesar de estar agotado, no podía dormir. A esas alturas de la noche se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento que invadía su pecho. ¿Por qué esa niña hacía que se sienta tan bien sin razón aparente? Cuando estaba a su lado sentía que ese vacío, que siempre había estado presente en su vida, comenzara a llenarse. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Ella era sólo una niña, y apenas si la conocía. Aun así, sentía que ella era alguien especial, alguien que había encendido algo dentro suyo. Y sentía que a partir de ese momento ya nada sería igual.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖


	3. Confusiones

**CAPITULO III**

"Confusiones"

"_No me preguntes como sucedió_

_O si será cierto, tal vez no_

_Sólo sé que ahora estoy aquí_

_Y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti…"_

_**Contra Vientos y Mareas - Chayanne**_

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana, una suave brisa hacía flamear las cortinas blancas. Los rayos del sol llegaron hasta la cama en la que Usagi dormía plácidamente. Otra vez se le había hecho tarde. Primer día de clases y se le había hecho tarde. Era algo tan común en ella que ya nadie se sorprendía cuando la veían entrar como bala al aula donde recibía sus clases, su profesora ya ni siquiera le llamaba la atención, simplemente anotaba en el registro su nueva tardanza. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta. Por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la pared pasó su pequeña gatita negra. Luna saltó bruscamente a la cama, sobre su cabeza, despertó sobresaltada.

\- ¡Luna! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- gritó molesta. Usagi miró su reloj, que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y notó que ya era demasiado tarde. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Llegaré tarde a clase! - Como bala se levantó de la cama y se puso el uniforme como pudo. Rápidamente peinó su cabello y bajó rápido las escaleras. Abajo, se topó con su madre, quien andaba con su delantal blanco, haciendo los quehaceres del hogar. - ¡Mamá! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste dormir?!

\- Pero si hace media hora que estoy llamándote, Usagi…- Usagi no hizo mucho caso, salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta.- ¡Usagi, ¿No vas a desayunar?!

\- ¡No mamá! ¡Ya estoy llegando demasiado tarde!

Usagi corrió todo el trayecto hacia su preparatoria. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, lo hacía prácticamente cada mañana. Llegó a clase 10 minutos tardes. Cuando entró al aula, observó los asientos ocupados. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su amigo Hitoshi, a su lado había un asiento vacío, él siempre solía guardar un lugar, ya que sabía que ella siempre llegaba tarde. Rápidamente se acercó a él y se sentó, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, para que su profesor no la regañe por interrumpir su clase. El primer día de clases solía ser el más largo para Usagi, después de casi todo un mes libre de estudio, tener que soportar toda una clase, y encima de matemáticas, era demasiado para ella. Y más ese día, después de pasar gran parte de la noche pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Tenía tanto sueño que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en medio de la clase. Apenas su profesor lo notó, la sacó al pasillo, allí pasó el resto de la clase, hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó. El almuerzo, el único momento en que Usagi era feliz cuando estaba en la escuela. Salieron del aula, junto con Hitoshi, rumbo al patio en el que Usagi solía comer con sus amigas. Había esperado el momento del almuerzo con ansias, después de todo, ni siquiera había desayunado.

-Odio las matemáticas... me perdí toda la clase, y ahora me dices que el profesor ya va a tomar prueba... ¡estoy perdida!

\- No te preocupes Usagi, yo te ayudaré…- comentó Hitoshi, tratando de consolarla. El joven era un poco más alto que Usagi, tenía el cabello castaño y corto y ojos color miel. Era un excelente amigo, siempre estaba allí cuando Usagi lo necesitaba. Le encantaban los deportes, practicaba fútbol y era el capitán del equipo escolar, y se llevaba muy bien con las matemáticas. Aunque su pasión por el fútbol le impedía dedicarse por completo a los estudios, así que tenía problemas con las otras materias. Le dedicaba demasiado tiempo al fútbol, entre prácticas y partidos oficiales. Viajaba mucho por los torneos intercolegiales. Realmente amaba el deporte, y soñaba con poder jugar profesionalmente algún día, con poder formar parte de alguna liga europea o quizás, latinoamericana, como la brasilera o la argentina.

\- Eres muy bueno conmigo, Hitoshi, ¡pero soy un caso perdido!

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Usa-cham… ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! Sólo nos queda un semestre para terminar la preparatoria…- Usagi suspiró.

-Ni me lo recuerdes...

-Oye, Usa-cham...- dijo deteniendo el paso y tomándola del brazo para que ella también se detenga. - La pasé muy bien el otro día… Bueno siempre la paso muy bien contigo… Yo… - El joven comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Usagi, con toda la intención de besarla. Pero en ese momento una voz los interrumpió.

\- ¡Usagi! ¡Usagi ya vámonos a almorzar! - gritó Minako desde la otra punta del pasillo. Usagi suspiró, nerviosa. Su gran amiga la había salvado una vez más.

\- Yo… Debo irme…- alcanzó a decir, y luego salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su Minako. Ambas caminaron hacia el patio, era un hermoso y caluroso día, ya no quedaban muchos de esos días, ya que pronto el verano acabaría.

-Uyyy, lamento haber interrumpido...- dijo Minako, divertida, mientras iban al encuentro con las demás.

-Por suerte interrumpiste, Mina, ¡te agradezco mucho!

-Usa-cham, no es la primera vez que Hitoshi intenta besarte. Él es muy guapo, ¿de verdad no te gusta? - Usagi suspiró.

-Pues si es lindo, pero la verdad...

-Le gustas, Usa-cham, y es un gran chico... quizás debas darle una oportunidad.

-No lo sé... Es que yo... no creo estar lista...- Minako y Usagi llegaron al patio, donde Makoto y Ami las esperaban, sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Ya anímate Usagi!

\- ¿Qué planeas ahora, Mina?- preguntó Makoto, mientras se disponía a abrir su caja de almuerzo. Ella y Usagi se sentaron frente a sus amigas.

\- Es que otra vez interrumpí un momento muy romántico entre Usagi y Hitoshi. - Usagi se sonrojó ante el comentario de su extrovertida amiga.

-No exageres, Mina... No pasó nada...

\- Sólo porque yo llegué a tiempo para interrumpir... Dime ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo no llegaba?

-Bueno... yo...- Usagi se puso de todos colores. Si su amiga no hubiera llegado, probablemente hubiera dejado que él la bese.

\- Y dime, Usagi... ¿qué sientes tú por él? - interrumpió Makoto.

\- ¿Estas enamorada de él, Usagi?

\- Pues… No lo sé… Nunca me he enamorado… no sé qué debería sentir.

\- ¿Él te gusta verdad?

\- Bueno... Él es lindo... y siempre me trata muy bien, además la pasamos muy bien juntos... Pero... no estoy segura de estar enamorada de él. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

\- Si sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando lo ves venir… Qué no importa nada cuando estás a su lado… Ansiedad de verlo cuando no estás con él… Qué el mundo se detiene cuando están juntos, pero que, a la vez, el tiempo pasa volando. Si quieres escucharlo, aunque diga tonterías- dijo Makoto, que siempre era demasiado romántica, aun para sus amigas. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Minako y Usagi.

-O cuando quieres pasar horas hablando con él de lo que sea, y pasas las noches en vela recordándolo...- Ami calló de repente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir la mirada penetrante de sus amigas. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? - dijo nerviosa.

\- Ami… ¿Acaso tú te has enamorado? - se apresuró a preguntar Minako, y el rostro de Ami se tiñó de un rojo carmesí.

\- ¡Dinos quien es el afortunado! ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es de la escuela? - continuó Makoto

\- ¡No!… yo…este

\- ¡Mamoru!- gritó Minako y el rostro de Ami pasó de rojo a morado, mientras el corazón de Usagi se paralizaba al ver la reacción de su tímida amiga. - ¡Vi cómo lo mirabas el otro día! Desde que él está en el hospital tus jornadas son cada vez más largas y estás muy distraída, eso no es común en ti...- dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Mamoru?- dijo Makoto sorprendida.- Ya veo, él es muy apuesto e inteligente. Pero...- Makoto observó la expresión de Usagi, quien no mencionó palabra, y ni siquiera levantó la vista. Los había observado la noche anterior, en Mochi. Se veían tan bien juntos, hasta había podido sentir una conexión muy especial entre ellos, se veían como una pareja que llevaba años juntos. Y estaba casi segura de que Usagi también lo había sentido así.

-No... Mamoru y yo sólo somos amigos…

-Entonces, dime Ami... ¿Desde cuándo le llamas Mamoru?- comentó Minako, con malicia, y entonces los colores volvieron a intensificarse en el rostro de su amiga. Los ojos de Usagi se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no llegaron a salir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? Si Mamoru no significaba nada en su vida. Él era un gran hombre, Ami se lo merecía más que ella, después de todo, ellos tenían mucho en común. Serían la pareja perfecta. Usagi levantó su vista para observar a Ami. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y Minako no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de atosigarla.

\- ¡Oigan! Esperen, ¿acaso no estábamos hablando de mi? - dijo, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otros rumbos y así salvar a su amiga- Aun no sé lo que siento… Ahora sólo estoy más confundida… ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- ¿Estas bien, Usa-cham? - preguntó Makoto.

-Si... si... sólo estoy un poco confundida... todo esto es muy nuevo para mi

\- Pues, yo que tú, le daría una oportunidad a Hitoshi...

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la hora de almuerzo y el reinicio de las clases. Pronto las niñas juntaron sus cosas y volvieron a sus respectivos salones.

El resto del día escolar paso sin demasiadas novedades. Pero Usagi no había podido prestar atención a ninguna de sus clases. Saber que Ami estaba enamorada de Mamoru le había provocado un profundo dolor en el corazón. ¿Celos? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hitoshi era un chico muy guapo y era tan lindo con ella. Lo quería mucho, y le gustaba también, pero ¿amor? Sorprendentemente, muchos de los sentimientos que Makoto había descripto los había sentido la noche anterior, mientras Mamoru intentaba ayudarla con sus tareas. Pero ¿por qué? Hitoshi era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, a Mamoru ni siquiera lo conocía. Además, era mayor que ella y ni siquiera estaba segura de que él no tuviera novia… Pero su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo tenía cerca y, por alguna razón, sentía como si lo conociera como no conocía a nadie, ni a sus amigas…

El día de clases más largo de su vida había terminado. Usagi salió del colegio en soledad, sus amigas participaban de clubes escolares después de clases. Minako era la capitana del equipo de Voley de la escuela. Ami pasaría sus tardes en el hospital, probablemente, Mamoru haya tenido algo que ver con su decisión de seguir con ese trabajo de medio tiempo, después de la escuela. Mokoto participaba del club de cocina y artes domésticas. Y Rei, siempre tenía clases extras en la escuela para señoritas a la que asistía desde el jardín de niños.

Se dirigió al campo de deportes, en el que Hitochi practicaba, como cada tarde, después de clases. El equipo jugaba un partido de entrenamiento, era parte de las prácticas habituales. Se sentó en las gradas de la tribuna más cercana. Hitoshi estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que ni siquiera notó su presencia, el fútbol le apasionaba tanto que hasta lograba, en ocasiones, que ella pasara desapercibida a sus ojos. Lo observó detenidamente en cada movimiento, no le sacó los ojos de encima ni por un minuto. Si, sin dudas era un chico muy lindo, realmente le gustaba, pero ¿cómo saber si estaba enamorada? ¿Cómo saber si el cariño que sentía hacia él era realmente amor? No había forma de que lo supiera, no así, de repente, y menos cuando rondaba por su cabeza aquel hombre misterioso, aquel hombre al que apenas conocía pero al que sentía muy dentro de ella…

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Llegó al Hospital Central, con su portafolio y su bolso. Entró a los vestuarios y cambio su uniforme escolar por el ambo de enfermera. Ese año, había decidido dejar el club de ciencias para poder seguir con su trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital. Había aprendido mucho ese verano, y no quería dejarlo. ¿O era por él que no quería dejarlo? Se dirigió a la zona de internación. Sabía que a esas horas Mamoru se daba una vuelta por las salas para revisar a los pacientes internados. No era algo que hiciera apropósito, simplemente no podía evitarlo, sentía deseos de verlo, de hablar con él. Ami lo admiraba tanto, él era tan inteligente. Con él tenía esas conversaciones que no podía tener con sus amigas ni con ninguna persona de su edad. Pero también era muy guapo, el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Llegó a la zona de internación de mujeres cuando Mamoru revisaba a una joven que estaba siendo diagnosticada por el equipo de la doctora Mizuno. Aun no sabían que tenía, le estaban haciendo múltiples análisis médicos y él era el encargado de asegurarse de que ella estuviera estable. Ami se paró en la puerta de la habitación para observarlo, en silencio, sin que él notara su presencia. Era tan dulce con sus pacientes, no era de esos médicos soberbios que trataban a sus pacientes como un número más, nada de eso, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre tenía algún gesto servicial para que los enfermos se sintieran, dentro de lo que se podía, lo mejor posible.

Eso era tan sólo una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él. Lo miró fijamente, simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era como si él lograra hipnotizarla hasta sacarla de la realidad.

Mamoru terminó con la joven y, con una sonrisa, le dijo que se tranquilizara, porque pronto sabrían que tenía y podrían tratarla. Luego volteó, dispuesto a salir de la habitación para ver al resto de sus pacientes. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

\- ¡Ami! No sabía que estabas allí…

\- Lo siento Chiba-san… ¿Lo asuste?

\- No… Claro que no… No podrías asustarme. - dijo saliendo al pasillo. Ami lo siguió atrás, estaba realmente apenada.

\- Lo siento… Realmente no pude evitar quedarme viéndolo… No fue mi intención interrumpirlo…

\- No hay problema… Por cierto, Ami, ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Chiba-san, Mamoru, sólo Mamoru. Y ya que estamos, ¿qué tal si me tuteas?

\- No sé si podría hacerlo… Me parece muy descortés…

\- Claro que no, somos amigos, ¿no es así? Además, ¡me haces sentir un viejo cuando me llamas así!

\- ¡No! No es porque piense que es viejo, Chiba-san… Es una cuestión de respeto…

\- ¡Otra Vez! De nuevo… no estoy acostumbrado a que mis amigos me llamen por mi apellido… ¿Qué dices?

\- Esta bien… Mamoru… - dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¡Eso es! ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Oye, tengo que seguir revisando a los pacientes de tu madre… ¿quieres acompañarme?

ஐ..

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos. Ella hizo el papel de su asistente personal, ayudando con las tareas más simples, como tomar la presión o la temperatura de los pacientes. Se sentía tan a gusto con él, él era tan guapo, tan atento, tan inteligente. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando estaba con él y quería que el tiempo fuera eterno, que esas charlas nunca se terminen. Ami nunca había conocido el amor, siempre había estado demasiado preocupada por sus estudios como para ponerse a pensar en chicos. Pero con él era diferente, ni siquiera había recordado que ese día le habían dejado bastante tarea para el hogar. Eran horas de la noche y, por primera vez en su vida escolar, no había tocado un solo libro. Cosa extraña en ella, y lo más extraño era que ni siquiera estaba preocupada por no haber hecho su tarea, ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Él tenía ese efecto en ella, él le hacía sentir que no existía nada más en el universo cuando estaba a su lado. Por supuesto, él ya no era sólo otra persona en su vida, él se había convertido en alguien muy especial. Ya no le cabía duda, estaba perdidamente enamorada, simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Mamoru terminó con su rutina ya muy entrada la noche, siempre terminaba su trabajo a esas horas, iba más allá de la simple obligación, realmente le encantaba su trabajo, amaba atender a las personas. En cambio, Ami, se quedó más tarde que lo de costumbre, por el sólo gusto de estar a su lado.

\- Ha sido un día muy largo… No tenías que quedarte, es demasiado tarde para ti…

\- Sabes que me encanta esto… hago lo que amo, Mamoru...

\- Bien… entonces… ¿quieres que te alcance a tu casa?

\- ¿A mi casa?

\- Si… tu madre tiene guardia hoy y es demasiado tarde para que viajes en bus… Tengo mi auto abajo, no sería un caballero si no te llevara…

\- Está bien… si no es mucha molestia. - Ami sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se odio por eso. No quería que él notara todos esos sentimientos que él despertaba en ella, después de todo, él era un experimentado médico y ella era sólo una niña de preparatoria.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que suelo cenar en Mochi… ¿Tienes hambre? Yo invito

\- ¿Me estás invitando a cenar en Mochi? - dijo aún más avergonzada.

-Bueno, si no quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa. Compraré algo para comer en algún lado, la verdad es que mi heladera suele estar vacía.

Claro que no podía despreciar la invitación de Mamoru. Obviamente sabía que no se trataba de una cita, pero ¿Quién podía quitarle al menos la ilusión? Y además podía pasar un rato más con él…

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Después de la práctica de fútbol de su amigo, Usagi había dado vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. Y había llegado, casi sin quererlo, a Mochi. ¿Había llegado sin querer o, inconscientemente, había querido llegar allí justo a la hora en la que sabía que Mamoru solía pasar a cenar? Aunque ella misma no quería darse cuenta, la razón por la que se había quedado en ese lugar, era porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Usagi se acercó junto a la barra que separaba la cocina del restaurante de las mesas, era el lugar en el que Makoto pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras esperaba a que los platos estén listos, así podían charlar un rato. Aunque, a esas horas, más que platicar con ella, sólo podía observarla ir y venir, que iba a alguna de las mesas a tomar el pedido de los recién llegados, que volvía a la barra para pasar la lista de los pedidos a los cocineros, que volvía a alguna mesa para llevar la cuenta. Había varias chicas trabajando como meseras, pero a esa hora estaban siempre todas muy ocupadas. De repente, entre idas y venidas de su amiga y gente que entraba y salía del lugar, pudo ver entrar a Ami y a Mamoru.

Se los veía muy bien juntos, venían hablando y riendo, se notaba que se llevaban muy bien. Sintió que su corazón se estremecía. Sintió unos deseos inmensos de salir corriendo del lugar, pero no pudo hacerlo, se quedó paralizada. Ellos ni siquiera notaron su presencia, entraron y se sentaron cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle, el mismo lugar en él que ella y Mamoru habían estado la noche anterior. Los observó en silencio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Makoto salió de la cocina con un par de platos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de los recién llegados.

\- Vaya, no lo puedo creer ¿ya viste quienes están aquí?... - comentó sin imaginar lo que Usagi sentía en ese momento. Usagi guardó silencio, no pudo decir nada, sentía que, si llegaba a decir algo, el llanto que tenía atravesado en su garganta saldría sin remedio. - ¿Estas bien Usagi?

\- Si... estoy bien. - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. Pero su amiga no le creyó ni una palabra

\- Iré a tomarles su pedido…

Makoto se acercó a la mesa, con la simpatía que siempre la caracterizaba, llevaba su anotador y una lapicera para tomar su pedido. Usagi la observó. No podía escuchar lo que decía, pero los veía conversar muy a gusto. Pensó que Ami se veía realmente feliz, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que nunca antes habían tenido. Tal vez Makoto y Minako tenían razón, tal vez Ami estaba realmente enamorada de él. Ellos hacían una muy linda pareja, Ami siempre había sido muy madura para su edad, sin duda se merecía una persona como Mamoru, bueno, inteligente, serio, trabajador… Pero, ¿en que estaba pensado? Si ni siquiera lo conocía, realmente no sabía si él era todo eso que imaginaba. Lo que si podía asegurar era que ellos tenían muchas cosas en común, sin dudas había muchos gustos que compartían. Ami era su amiga y le encantaba verla feliz, si Mamoru era la persona indicada para ella, entonces no podía interponerse. Intentó convencerse de que debía sentirse feliz por ella, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y un dolor profundo en su corazón. No podía soportar verlos juntos. No podía quedarse allí, no quería ser testigo de esa ¿cita? Agobiada por la situación, salió del lugar sin siquiera saludar a su amiga Makoto, quería evitar que Ami y Mamoru la vieran.

Caminó por las pobladas calles del centro, la luna brillaba con intensidad sobre ella, como guiando su camino. Se preguntó porque se sentía de ese modo, porque sentía tal tristeza. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, no podía entender sus sentimientos. Iba distraída, más que de costumbre, tanto que ni siquiera noto al joven que caminaba hacia ella, y se lo hubiera llevado por delante si él no se hubiera detenido en frente suyo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Usa-cham? - preguntó el joven, al notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- ¡Hitoshi! No… no te había visto… ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Vivo por aquí…- dijo el joven, entonces Usagi reparó en que llevaba su portafolio escolar y el bolso en el que guardaba su ropa de entrenamiento.

\- ¡¿A estas horas terminas con la práctica?! ¡Pero es demasiado tarde!

\- Pues sí, pero las finales ya están cerca y es importante estar preparados… ¡Este año tenemos que ganar! - dijo entusiasmado… Oye, Usa-cham… te noto muy triste hoy, ¿qué te ocurre?

\- ¿Triste? No estoy triste…

\- Eres muy transparente Usagi… No puedes disimularlo…

\- Bueno… prefiero no hablar de eso. - dijo bajando su mirada al suelo.

\- Esta bien, como quieras… Pero al menos déjame que intente levantarte el ánimo… Mmmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡¿Qué tal si te invito a tomar un helado?! - Hitoshi sabía muy bien cuanto amaba Usagi todo lo dulce, en especial los helados.

\- ¿Un helado? - En ese momento, sonó el estómago de Serena. - Bueno, pues la verdad si me gustaría.

La mejor heladería de Tokio estaba apenas a unas calles de allí. Luego de comprar sus helados, se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la vereda. Era una noche un poco fría, se notaba que el verano ya se estaba acabando, así que no había mucha gente en la heladería. Y los pocos que estaban allí, se habían sentado en las mesas de adentro. Eso hacía que sea el momento perfecto, al menos para Hitoshi, los dos solos, con la Luna encima de ellos. No había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, no está vez. Pero esa misma situación que para Hitoshi era perfecta, a Usagi la ponía un poco nerviosa, después de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, podía imaginarse como terminaría aquella ¿cita?

Platicaron un buen rato, mientras terminaban sus helados, sobre cosas sin importancia. De alguna manera, él la hacía sentir segura, olvidarse de sus penas y problemas. Para cuando acabaron sus helados, Usagi ya se había relajado totalmente y hasta había olvidado lo ocurrido en Mochi. De repente, ambos se quedaron callados, se produjo un silencio incómodo, durante algunos segundos permanecieron así, en silencio.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con dulzura, rompiendo así ese silencio que ya les pesaba. Usagi sonrió. Él era tan tierno.

\- Si, gracias… De verdad me hace muy bien estar contigo

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso. - Hitoshi se acercó un poco más a ella. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. - Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, Usagi… No quiero verte triste. – sin quitar su mano de su mejilla, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, lentamente. Usagi comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda, pero, por alguna razón, no hizo nada para evitar lo que sucedería. - Tú me gustas mucho Usagi, jamás había sentido algo parecido por alguien más. - Hitoshi se acercó a un más, suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un tierno beso. ¡La estaba besando! Su primer beso, nunca hubiese imaginado que sería así… y menos que sería con él, su gran amigo. Sin embargo, se sentía muy bien, sus labios eran cálidos y dulces. De repente tuvo una sensación extraña, como de mariposas en su estómago. ¿Acaso era amor? No estaba segura, pero se sentía tan bien que, simplemente, se dejó llevar. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y, entonces, sus labios dieron paso a la lengua de él. Una suave brisa que hacía caer las primeras hojas de los árboles. La misma brisa movía sus cabellos suavemente. Usagi se preguntó que estaba haciendo, porque lo estaba haciendo. ¿Era acaso por el dolor que había sentido al ver a Mamoru con su amiga Ami? ¿O en verdad sentía algo especial por el que sólo consideraba su amigo?


	4. Sueños

**Capitulo IV. **

**Sueños**

"Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo."-

George Santayana

_Caminaba por un inmenso jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores. Era un hermoso lugar, le daba mucha paz. Había un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas, lleno de cisnes. Era un hermoso día soleado, podía verse a la Tierra en el cielo. El planeta azul se veía hermoso ese día, estaba en una de sus fases, creciente, tal vez, no estaba segura. A sus espaldas se erguía un imponente palacio, un palacio de ensueño, pero para ella era de lo más natural. Caminaba por el prado. Llevaba un vestido de gala, color blanco y largo hasta los pies. En su cabeza, su típico y característico peinado, y una corona de oro en su frente. De repente, escuchó la voz de un hombre, que le hablaba desde sus espaldas. _

_\- Princesa…- volteó de inmediato. Sonrió al reconocer al joven que la llamaba, el joven también sonrió con cierta ternura. Llevaba un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, una capa negra, con interior de terciopelo rojo. El joven de cabellos color azabache extendió su mano y le entregó una rosa roja, sin decir más._

_\- ¡Endymión!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y, antes de tomar la rosa, se lanzó a sus brazos. Permanecieron abrazados durante algunos segundos, hasta que él se separó de ella. Ella tomó la rosa. En ese momento, se sintió una fuerte explosión. Ella volteó, el palacio estaba en llamas. Corrió hacia él, asustada. El joven corrió tras ella. Se detuvieron antes de llegar, la silueta de una mujer apareció enfrente de ellos. Se escuchó su risa. Volteó a ver a su amado, pero él ya no estaba allí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Miró hacia abajo, ya no llevaba su vestido. En su lugar llevaba un traje de marinero, con una pollerita muy cortas y botas rojas, hasta las rodillas. Las llamas comenzaron a rodearla. Entonces, escucho la voz de una niña pequeña. Una niña que lloraba._

_-Mamá, por favor no me olvides...- decía entre sollozos. _

·.·´¯`·.·

Usagi despertó sobresaltada. Se sentó en la cama de un salto empujando a Luna, quien cayó al suelo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Luna se puso de pie con alguna dificultad, aún estaba un poco dormida, miró a Usagi con cierta preocupación. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo, lagrimeando en silencio, como paralizada. Entonces Luna saltó a la cama y se refregó contra su cuerpo, ronroneando, como intentado hacerla reaccionar. Usagi comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a la pequeña gatita.

_-_ ¿Qué fue eso Luna? ¿Una pesadilla?… Pero ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que no fue sólo un sueño? Fue… fue tan real… como si alguna vez me hubiese pasado…

-Miauu.- Usagi se separó de la gatita y seco sus lágrimas. Tomó su celular para ver la hora. Aún era de madrugada. Observó por la ventana. Luna Llena de nuevo. La observó casi hipnotizada. La imagen del hombre en sus sueños volvió a su mente y no pudo evitar pensar en él.

-Endymion…- susurró, mientras su gata la miraba desde la cama. Quizás aún había esperanza. Saltó sobre la Notebook que aún estaba abierta en su escritorio. Estaba en modo reposo, así que le bastó con pisar algunas teclas para que se encienda. Usagi volteo al oír el golpe de sus patas contra el teclado. – ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces? Eres muy traviesa. – la gata siguió caminando por el teclado y, entonces, una página web se abrió en el navegador. Usagi se acercó por curiosidad. – "La leyenda de la princesa de la Luna"- leyó en el título de la nota. La imagen de aquel majestuoso Castillo de su sueño llegó a su mente y la sangre se le helo. – La Luna…- susurró, aunque sin entender lo que su corazón sentía.

Se sentó frente a la computadora y desplazo la página hacia abajo. Comenzó a leer.

"Hace miles de años, antes de que historia de este mundo fuera escrita, existía en la Luna un reino de Plata gobernado por una reina, quien, con la ayuda de un leyendario cristal, se encargaba de proteger a la Tierra y al resto del Sistema Solar. La reina tenía una única hija, heredera al trono del Reino de Plata. La princesa había sido custodiada por cuatro guerreras desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, ya que una poderosa hechicera que siempre había querido apoderar del Reino de Plata, lanzó una maldición sobre ella.

Por aquellos tiempos, existía en la Tierra otro reino, conocido como el Reino Dorado. Era el lugar donde vivía el heredero al trono del planeta Tierra.

Las personas de la Tierra y las de la Luna tenían prohibido tener contacto. A pesar de ello, el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna se enamoraron. Eso produjo los celos de la prometida del príncipe, quien se convertiría en la reina de la Tierra. Ella, convocó a los demonios del inframundo para vengarse de la princesa que le había robado al amor de su vida. De ese modo, logró que los habitantes del Reino Dorado le declararan la guerra al reino de Plata.

Ambos reinos quedaron destruidos por completo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, la reina usó el poder del cristal para eliminar a la malvada mujer y permitirle un nuevo comienzo al planeta Tierra. Las ruinas de los dos antiguos reinos desaparecieron por completo, quedando la Luna deshabitada, mientras que la vida resurgía en el planeta Tierra."

\- ¿La princesa de la Luna? ¿El Reino de Plata? - dijo confundida. Luna la miraba fijamente, como esperando su reacción. - ¿Qué es esto, Luna? ¿Por qué mi corazón se estremece?

-Miauuuu.

-Mi sueño... ¿Acaso mi sueño?

-Miaaauuuu.

\- ¡No! Seguramente habré escuchado de esa leyenda en algún lado, por eso lo soñé... Si, ¡eso debe ser! - Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Luna. Usagi cerró su notebook y volvió a acostarse, tapándose con las frazadas hasta la cabeza. Ya no quería pensar más en eso. Era un sueño, sólo un sueño, nada más que eso. Lo repitió en su mente unas cuantas veces, como intentando convencerse a sí misma. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que había algo más, algo perdido en lo más recóndito de su mente. Y eso la asustaba.

El resto de la noche pasó muy lentamente para ella. Dio miles de vueltas en la cama, pero cada vez que intentaba dormir recordaba el sueño que había tenido y eso le impedía hacerlo. Así, el amanecer la sorprendió despierta. Y, por primera vez en su vida, estaba lista para tomar el desayuno con su familia.

La jornada escolar fue inusualmente larga para Usagi ese día. Como era su costumbre, no había prestado la más mínima atención a las clases del día. Después lo lamentaría en los cierres de semestre. Al sonar el timbre que indicaba la culminación de las actividades curriculares del día, salió lo más rápido que pudo. No quería ver a sus amigas, ya demasiadas preguntas le habían hecho en el horario de almuerzo. Qué porque estaba muy callada, qué porque se veía cansada, qué lucía triste. Pasó por el campo de deportes al salir. Observó al equipo de fútbol masculino, jugando un partido de entrenamiento. Se acercó al alambrado y observó la práctica. Hitoshi era realmente muy bueno. Jugaba de enganche, el clásico 10, de hecho, ese era el número de camiseta que usaba. No por nada era el capitán del equipo. Ingresó a la cancha y se sentó en las gradas, le agradaba verlo jugar. Y, después de todo, allí sus amigas no la buscarían.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Como todas las tardes, a la salida de la escuela Ami fue directo al hospital. Nunca podía permitirse perder ni un segundo, ni siquiera se detenía para comer algo o charlar en la puerta de la escuela con sus amigas. Aprendía mucho allí, de verdad sentía que estaba más que preparada para comenzar la universidad. No todas las personas tenían la posibilidad de hacer prácticas médicas desde el secundario, sin dudas, era algo que tenía que aprovechar.

Sin embargo, hacía ya un tiempo que sus ansias de aprender habían quedado en segundo lugar. Su prisa por llegar al hospital ahora tenía nombre y apellido. Mamoru se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida. No podía sacarlo de su mente ni de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Ami Mizuno enamorada? La imagen de Mamoru vino a su mente, mientras viajaba en el metro, con su ambo celeste y los anteojos que solía usar para leer las historias clínicas. Se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido, la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en un hombre. Si había prometido que no se iba a enamorar hasta terminar la universidad. Su objetivo de convertirse en doctora estaba primero que nada. Pero con él era diferente. Se había enamorado tan lentamente que ni siquiera lo había notado.

Llegó al hospital, guardo su bolso y maletín en su locker y comenzó con sus rondas por las salas. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado. En él. No podía evitar transitar los pasillos del hospital buscándolo. Tenía tantos deseos de verlo, de platicar con él.

De repente, se imaginó a ella misma transitando por esos pasillos, con un ambo de doctora y junto a él, ambos manejando el Departamento de Diagnóstico Médico. ¡Sería tan bello! Pero ¡no! Eso no era más que un sueño. Un sueño que no se haría realidad. Un hombre como Mamoru jamás podría fijarse en una chica como ella... Una niña, una niña común y corriente que sólo servía para estudiar. Además, ella nunca se animaría a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Terminó su recorrido por las habitaciones de mujeres, pero no logró encontrarlo. Decepcionada, fue a la sala de doctores, por un poco de café. Allí lo encontró, sentado en la mesa con un montón de papeles de historias clínicas y una taza de café. Pero ni siquiera los estaba leyendo. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación. Entró y se acercó a él. Se veía cansado y algo triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mamoru?

-Ami...- dijo sorprendido. Ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar. - Si... sólo repasaba las historias clínicas de los pacientes internados.

-Te ves cansado.

-Supongo que he estado trabajando demasiado... Sabes que no puedo parar...

-¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? - Mamoru suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Descuida, estoy bien... ¿Me acompañas en mis rondas? - dijo con dulzura.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Hitoshi terminó con su práctica y se acercó a ella. La había visto sentada en las gradas, eso lo había hecho sentir muy bien, le había dado ganas de entrenar con más énfasis.

-Me da gusto verte aquí, Usagi.- dijo secando su transpiración con su toalla.

\- A mí también me da gusto haber venido. - dijo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Después de todo, con él se sentía a gusto, él la hacía sentir segura y no la invadía con cientos de preguntas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Luces algo triste.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes...

-Está bien si no me quieres contar, Usa-cham... Me daré un baño rápido y me cambiaré de ropa... ¿Quieres esperarme? Podemos ir a tomar un helado o jugar videojuegos. - Usagi sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Después de todo, quizás Hitoshi era la respuesta para olvidarse, por lo menos por un rato, de su sueño y de él...

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

_-Endymion!- gritó la joven de cabellos dorados, mientras estiraba su mano hacia el. Llevaba un vestido blanco, largo hasta los pies, que danzaba al compás del viento, al igual que sus largos cabellos._

·.·´¯`·.·

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era la princesa de sus sueños. ¿Ahora la veía hasta estando despierto? Sintió unas fuertes puntadas en su cabeza. Era un dolor intenso, como nunca antes había sentido. Se tomó la frente con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda se apoyaba en la pared de aquella sala y su cuerpo se erguía hacia adelante, como si así pudiera sobrellevar mejor el dolor. Su estetoscopio cayó al suelo. Bajo la mirada hacia él, pero no fue capaz de levantarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su mente? Sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, un dolor tan fuerte que hasta le cortaba la respiración.

-¡Mamoru!- dijo ella, alarmada.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Mamoru? Pregunto mientras tocaba su hombro y se colocaba en frente suyo. El levantó la mirada y se concentró en sus profundos ojos azules, esos ojos que lo miraban con preocupación, tristeza, ¿amor? Enderezó su espalda, como pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

-Solo… me duele un poco la cabeza…- dijo, intentando respirar normal. Esbozó una leve sonrisa. – No te preocupes, Ami.

\- Tal vez deberías tomar un descanso. - dijo, agachándose para levantar el estetoscopio. – Estás trabajando demasiado. - continuó, mientras extendía su mano para entregárselo. Mamoru tomó el estetoscopio sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. Sus manos rozaron por unos segundos. Ami se sonrojó. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Esos sentimientos que le quemaban el pecho y le pedían, a gritos, salir. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien. Sonrió. El tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. El retiró su mano y colocó el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. - Mamoru… yo… - dijo, casi en un susurro. Pero no se animó a continuar. Lentamente, acercó su rostro, poniéndose en puntas de pie. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios alcanzaron a los de él. Se rozaron unos segundos, antes de fundirse en un tierno beso. Ambos se dejaron llevar. Pronto el tierno beso llego a más allá, cuando sus labios dieron paso a la lengua indiscreta de Mamoru.

Mamoru abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿O ella lo había besado a él? Sin embargo, no pensó en alejarse, se sentía bien, era una sensación agradable. Ami era una chica muy linda e inteligente. Pero no esa su princesa, de eso no tenía dudas. Aun así, ¿por qué seguía pensando que la princesa de sus sueños existía? ¿Era solamente un sueño?

Se separaron. Mamoru notó como las mejillas de Ami se teñian de un color carmesí intenso. Ella bajo la mirada, como queriendo evitar que sus ojos se toparan con los suyos. No hubiera esperado algo así, ni siquiera había notado esos sentimientos que estaba despertando en ella. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella? Sonrió.

-Ami.

-Yo… ¡lo siento! - dijo aún más sonrojada y sin levantar su vista del suelo.- No fue mí intención… ¡realmente lo siento!- y antes de que Mamoru pudiera responder, salió corriendo del lugar. Estaba realmente avergonzada.

\- ¡Espera! - alcanzó a gritar Mamoru, mientras extendía su mano, intentando tomarla del brazo. Pero ella corrió tan rápido que no llegó a hacerlo. Ni siquiera supo si ella lo escucho.

La observó alejarse. Llevó su mano a su boca. Aún sentía la tibieza de sus labios. Esa sensación de que la conocía, de que ella era parte de su vida, volvió a él. La imagen de Usagi llegó a su mente. Tenía una terrible confusión en su cabeza y en su corazón. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Ir tras ella? ¿Con que objeto? No sabría cómo actuar o que decirle. No sabía ni lo que estaba sintiendo.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

La luna en menguante brillaba sobre ellos, mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles del centro de la metrópolis, a la salida del cine. La noche estaba muy linda, pero algo fresca. Usagi aún llevaba su uniforme y maletín escolar y Hitoshi cargaba su bolso.

Caminaron en silencio algunas cuadras. Aún tenía una sensación extraña en su corazón, aún seguía pensando en ese extraño sueño. Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que lo había tenido.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Hitoshi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Un poco. - respondió, sin mirarlo. La noche se había tornado fría y no llevaba su abrigo. Hitoshi se apresuró a quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla en sus hombros. Usagi se sonrojó, estaba sorprendida. Él era tan amable y gentil, él siempre se preocupaba por el ella. Ella lo quería mucho, pero, ¿por qué no podía amarlo como lo hacía él?

\- Gra… gracias…- tartamudeo. Levantó a vista hacia el cielo y observó la luna.

-¿Te ha gustado la película?

\- Fue hermosa. Un amor que perdura a través del tiempo, que los hace reencarnar y reencontrarse en cada nueva vida. ¿Crees que sea posible un amor así?

\- Claro que sí, Usa-cham. Yo te amaré en esta vida o en la siguiente. - dijo Hitoshi, deteniendo su marcha. Usagi se detuvo también, sorprendida, quedando frente a frente. Se sonrojó. No esperaba semejante confesión. ¿Amor? Sabía que ella le gustaba, que él estaba loco por ella, pero ¿amor? – Está bien si no puedes corresponder, Usa-cham, soy feliz con el solo hecho de que hayas decidido darme una oportunidad. Prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mí alcance para que termines sintiendo lo mismo que yo siento.

\- Hitoshi…- dijo, mientras apretaba con fuerza la manija del portafolio que llevaba en sus manos. Quería mucho a Hitoshi y le parecía un chico muy lindo, pero, en su interior, sentía que nunca iba a poder corresponderle, no de la manera en que él quería y merecía.

Hitoshi dio unos pasos para estar más cerca de ella. Luego beso sus labios con dulzura. En el oscuro cielo la luna brillaba con intensidad. Ese vacío que Usagi siempre sentía en su corazón, aún estaba presente.


	5. Desencuentros

**CAPITULO V**

Desencuentros

"_¿Cómo decirte que te quiero_

_Y desafiar al mundo entero?_

_¿Cómo gritar que hemos soñado?_

_Si hemos perdido, hemos ganado_

_¿Como decirte que te quiero?_

_¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor_

_Si estoy tratando de engañar al corazón?"_

_**¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? - Axel**_

Rei salió de la escuela a las corridas, ya era demasiado tarde, se había quedado después de hora en el club de escritura y no había notado el paso del tiempo. Escribir era algo que realmente le fascinaba, cuando empezaba simplemente no podía parar. Había quedado con las chicas en reunirse en su casa y estaba llegando demasiado tarde. Era una de las pocas veces que habían podido ponerse de acuerdo. Makoto tenía su franco en el restaurante y a ella su abuelo le había dado un respiro con el entrenamiento. Con las demás no había ningún problema. Ami asistía al hospital por puro gusto y, como su madre era la jefa y ella no recibía un salario, sólo algo de dinero para los viáticos y la comida, podía ir sólo cuando quisiera, y Minako y Usagi tenían sus tardes libres. Corriendo todo el camino, pudo llegar antes que sus amigas, para así preparar todo para recibirlas. Claro, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ami y Makoto llegaran, entonces ellas la ayudaron a preparar algunos aperitivos para disfrutar mientras tenían una de sus típicas charlas, las que, anteriormente solían tener todas las tardes después de salir de la escuela. Mientras lo hacían, se pusieron al día con las últimas novedades.

\- Bueno Ami, Rei y yo ya hemos contado todo, ahora te toca a ti… ¿Qué tal terminó tu cita con Mamoru?

\- ¡Ami! ¿Tuviste una cita? - preguntó Rei sorprendida. Sabía muy bien que Ami había prometido no tener novio hasta tanto termine sus estudios.

\- No fue una cita, sólo me quedé hasta muy tarde en el hospital y Mamoru ofreció llevarme a casa, paramos a comer porque él tenía hambre. - dijo Ami, totalmente avergonzada.

\- Pero no puedes negar que Mamoru te gusta… y mucho… ¿Y a quien no? Si es tan guapo e inteligente. - comentó Makoto, suspirando, lo que hizo que Ami se pusiera aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

-Vaya, creo que me estoy perdiendo de muchas cosas importantes, tal vez debería pedirle a mi abuelo que me de algunas tardes libres.

\- ¡No! Yo… yo… ¡Entre Mamoru y yo no hay nada! – dijo tartamudeando.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – comentó Rei, entusiasmada. - ¡En verdad te gusta! ¡Cuéntame más!

\- Bueno… yo…

\- Dime… ¿qué siente él? ¿Tú le gustas?

\- ¡Rei!… Como… ¿cómo crees que yo puedo llegar a gustarle? Él es… él es demasiado… y es mayor…- dijo Ami, aún más nerviosa.

\- ¡Ami! ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres muy bonita e inteligente, cualquier chico, sin importar la edad que tenga, estaría feliz de tenerte.

\- Pues… la verdad es que si tienen mucho en común… Y se los ve muy bien juntos…- meditó Makoto, mientras llevaba la mano a su mentón.

\- Ya basta… esto no tiene demasiada importancia, ni siquiera pretendo nada de él… Yo no… yo no busco que se fije en mí, simplemente me hace feliz estar a su lado, platicar con él y aprender de lo que mucho sabe.

\- Ay, no puedes conformarte con tan poco, si él te gusta díselo, no tiene nada que ver que él sea mayor… Mira a Makoto sino…

\- Chicas… yo…- En ese momento, las interrumpió la chillona voz de la verborrágica Minako.

\- ¡Hola a todas! Llegamos…- dijo Minako, con una sonrisa. Usagi caminaba tras ella, estaba un poco más apagada que de costumbre. - Usagi y yo nos encontramos en la entrada del templo.

\- ¡Como siempre, ustedes llegando tarde! – comentó Rei

\- Ya deja de regañarnos Rei… Aquí estamos, esta vez no nos demoramos tanto como la última vez. - se excusó Minako

-Es cierto, al menos esta vez llegaron antes de que nos acabemos todos los aperitivos.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido de mucho?

\- Sólo dábamos consejos amorosos a Ami

\- ¿Ya te le has declarado a Mamoru? - se apresuró a preguntar Minako.

\- ¿Es que tú también lo sabías?... Siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo…

\- Ya basta si… Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto por esto… Sólo me gusta. – dijo Ami, casi en un susurro.

\- Bueno… al menos ahora lo admites… ¿Y qué esperas para decírselo? - insistió Minako

\- ¡¿Decírselo?!…. No… No voy a decírselo

\- ¡Tonta! ¡¿Si no se lo dices como crees que va a saberlo?!

\- ¡No pretendo que lo sepa, Mina! – Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Minako

\- Debes decírselo, ¿piensas guardarte todos esos sentimientos? ¿Sabes que es imposible? - Interrumpió Rei.

Makoto notó que Usagi estaba demasiado callada, cosa extraña en ella, ya que siempre solía participar activamente de cada una de las charlas, aunque no tuviera nada importante para decir. Además, la había notado un poco triste, lo había estado los últimos dos días, y más la noche anterior, cuando había desaparecido de Mochi sin siquiera saludarla. Makoto se había preocupado por ella en ese momento, pero no le había mencionada nada a nadie, imaginaba cual era la razón por la que se había ido así. Ami y Mamoru ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en el lugar, así que ella había preferido no decirles que Usagi había estado allí. Y ahora estaba segura de saber cuál era la razón de su tristeza.

\- Oye Usagi, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó y, entonces, las demás se dieron cuenta de lo que no habían notado hasta el momento.

\- ¿¡Eh?!... Si… Estoy bien… muy bien…

\- Has estado muy callada

\- Si, Usagi… es muy extraño en ti… ¿Vamos, no tienes nada para contar?

\- Bueno… si hay algo que tengo que contarles, pero… como estaban con lo de Ami.

\- Es cierto, Usagi… Ya no hay nada de qué hablar, no van a convencerme de nada… Mejor cuéntanos…

\- Bueno… La verdad es que Hitoshi y yo estamos de novios…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron las mujeres al unísono.

\- ¡Eso es genial, Usa-cham! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Él te lo pidió? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Y tú que sentiste?

\- ¡Mina! ¡Ya deja de invadirla con preguntas! - protestó Makoto. Usagi se sonrojó ante las preguntas de su amiga.

\- Él… me besó… y bueno…

\- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Usagi, tu primer beso!

\- Ay, Usagi… ya todas sabíamos que ibas a terminar con Hitoshi. - dijo Rei.

\- Pues, me alegra que te hayas decidido, y me alegro también por él, es un gran chico y se nota que te quiere mucho.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, Usa-cham?

\- Makoto ¡Tenías que matar todo el romanticismo!

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Makoto? - dijo, incómodamente, Usagi.

\- No lo sé… hasta ayer no estabas segura de lo que sentías por él…

\- Si… bueno… sólo decidí darle una oportunidad…- dijo, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de su amiga. – Saben, chicas… ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¿Por qué no pedimos algo para comer? - una gota de sudor rebaló por la frente de las demás.

Makoto decidió preparar algo para cenar. Ella era la cocinera del grupo, era muy buena en toda arte doméstica. Soñaba con ser una gran chef, tener su propio restaurante. Y esa era también la razón por la que trabajaba en Mochi, le gustaba estar en ese ambiente, y aunque sólo era camarera, de vez en cuando se daba una escapada a la cocina para estar más cerca de su sueño. Quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano, sería la que estuviera dentro de esa cocina, preparando la comida que sirva el restaurante.

Después de la cena, entrada ya la noche, las chicas se retiraron. Era viernes por la noche, y Rei esperaba que su novio Yuichiro pase por ella para ir al cine, como cada viernes. Makoto también tenía una cita con Motoki y Usagi había quedado en encontrarse con Hitoshi en la heladería del centro, en la que se habían dado su primer beso.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

La noche estaba inusualmente hermosa, aunque algo fresca. La luna los acompañaba en su paseo por el parque. La observó cómo hipnotizada, mientras caminaba a su lado. Siempre se había sentido atraída por la Luna, simplemente le fascinaba, al verla se sentía como en casa.

Sin embargo, el parque por el que estaban caminando estaba demasiado cerca del Hospital Central de Tokio, Usagi no pudo evitar pensar que en ese lugar trabajaba Mamoru y que, quizás, aún estuviera allí. O saliendo del hospital. Tal vez caminando por ese mismo parque. De repente se sintió extraña. ¿Por qué pensar en Mamoru en ese momento? Estaba con Hitoshi, él no se lo merecía. Intentó sacárselo de la cabeza, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Hitoshi notó que ella estaba demasiado dispersa (mucho más que lo de costumbre). Habían cruzado sólo algunas palabras, pero lo había notado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo usa-cham?

\- No… no me ocurre nada…

\- ¿Seguro? Estás demasiado callada…

\- Estoy bien… hagamos algo divertido!

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Mochi?

\- ¿A Mochi? - dijo Usagi, empalideciendo, no podía evitar pensar que, a esas horas, Mamoru quizá estaría saliendo del hospital para ir a comer allí, como hacía cada noche. -Tal vez sería mejor que vayamos a otro lugar.

\- ¿A otro lugar? Pero si te encanta ese restaurante, además… hoy es viernes ¡Es noche de karaoke!- Usagi suspiró. Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Hitoshi que no.

Así que acabaron en Mochi. Efectivamente, esa noche había karaoke, era la noche especial de los viernes. El karaoke era la actividad preferida de los jóvenes de Tokio, para hacer un viernes por la noche. Y Usagi no era la excepción. Además, era lo suficientemente desinhibida como para subirse al escenario, aunque no cantara del todo bien. Era lo que solía ser todos los viernes, con sus amigas, en los tiempos en los que ellas no estaban tan atareadas.

Si, era un día exclusivo para adolescentes, quizá Mamoru decidiera no ir esa noche. Después de todo, Mamoru no parecía ser un chico al que le guste la música fuerte, muchos menos el karaoke.

El lugar estaba repleto, como solía pasar cada viernes. Usagi y Hitoshi se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres y pidieron algo para comer, mientras, algunos hozados comenzaban a subir al escenario para cantar. Esos días, la música estaba tan fuerte, que apenas si se podía conversar. Todo iba a la perfección, era una cita y estaban muy a gusto.

Sin embargo, las cosas no saldrían tal y como las había pensado. Era noche de karaoke, sí. Mamoru lo sabía y no le molestaba, más bien, le agradaban las noches de karaoke, aunque él nunca se animará a cantar. Como cada noche, Mamoru se dirigió a Mochi para cenar.

Esa noche, el lugar tenía luces tenues y un pequeño escenario al que apuntaban luces de colores. Sobre él, un micrófono y una pantalla led esperaban a quien se animará a mostrar sus dotes musicales. Un lugar ideal para una cita. Pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mal, para nada, a esa altura de su vida ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, muy lejos del escenario. Y también muy lejos de la mesa en la que estaba Usagi, así que en ningún momento notó que ella estaba allí.

.

.

Después de comer algo Hitoshi quiso subir al escenario. Aquella noche estaba siendo perfecta, había soñado con una noche así durante tanto tiempo. Tanto que hasta tenía pensado dedicarle un tema a su querida Usagi. Subió al escenario muy confiado y tomó el micrófono como si fuera una gran estrella.

\- Antes de empezar a cantar, quiero que todos sepan que le quiero dedicar el tema que voy a cantar a la persona más maravillosa, sincera y hermosa que he conocido...- miró fijamente a Usagi, y con sus mejillas ruborizadas continuó. - Usagi, te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado ser mi novia, te prometo que nunca te defraudaré. - dijo, mientras despertaba el suspiro de todas las jovencitas que se hallaban en el lugar. Usagi se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella. Mientras, Mamoru se estremeció al oír su nombre, ¿acaso era posible? Buscó con la mirada a la joven de cabellos rubios, pero no pudo encontrarla, estaba demasiado oscuro y había demasiada gente. O, quizás, no era ella, después de todo, no era la única mujer en el mundo que tuviera ese nombre. Hitoshi aclaró su garganta y buscó la canción en la lista de canciones de la computadora. Usagi la reconoció apenas comenzó a sonar, era una de sus canciones favoritas. Él lo sabía muy bien, conocía todos sus gustos, todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, no en vano habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo. Tenía una voz realmente increíble. Si, además de un buen futbolista, era un gran cantante. Al término de su canción, todos ovacionaron de pie. Cuando se calmó un poco el alboroto que él mismo ocasionó, volvió a pararse en medio del escenario y miró fijamente a Usagi.- Usa-cham… ¿por qué no subes al escenario? - desde su lugar Usagi negó enérgicamente con su cabeza y con ambas manos. La verdad era que había subido miles de veces a cantar a ese escenario, pero le daba mucha pena hacerlo después de semejante confesión. - ¡Vamos! ¡Cantemos la próxima canción juntos! - la animó el joven.

Una vez más, Usagi no pudo negarse ante su pedido, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si él era tan tierno. Con mucha pena, subió al escenario, ante los aplausos de los presentes y con un nudo en la garganta. No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar que Mamoru debería estar entre el público.

Mamoru observó a la jovencita subir al escenario y su mundo se derrumbó. Realmente era ella, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ella y ese joven estaban de novios. Pero ¿por qué saberlo le ocasionaba tanto dolor? Ella no significaba nada en su vida, entonces ¿por qué sentía esas irremediables ganar de llorar? Observó a la feliz pareja cantar una bonita canción en el escenario. Ya no quería estar allí, necesitaba tomar aire. No había terminado su comida, pero, de todos modos, ya no tenía deseos de comer, tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía probar bocado. Rápidamente llamó a una de las camareras para pedir la cuenta, pago y salió antes de que Usagi y Hitoshi terminaran su canción.

Usagi pudo ver al hombre de cabellos azabache, salir del lugar. Su corazón se paralizo, sintió que le faltó el aire. Después de todo, Mamoru si estaba allí, ¡los había visto! Aunque, ¿Cuál era el problema? Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. Mamoru era un desconocido para ella, no tenían ningún tipo de relación, ¿por qué debería preocuparse de que él los haya visto? La canción seguía y era su turno, pero ella ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Observaba la puerta por la que Mamoru había salido, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hitoshi la codeó un par de veces, entonces ella reaccionó, pero no siguió cantando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Usa-cham? - preguntó Hitoshi por lo bajo. Y entonces Usagi sintió más deseos de llorar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? Hitoshi no se merecía eso.

-Es que... yo no me siento muy bien... Lo siento. - dijo dejando el micrófono en el pie del mismo, y bajando del escenario.

.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

.

Mamoru subió a su coche y salió a toda velocidad. Manejó por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. Sentía una gran angustia en su pecho y como ese vacío que siempre estaba presente, se intensificaba aún más. No podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza. Esa niña de cabellos dorados se estaba metiendo muy adentro de su corazón, pero ¡si ni siquiera la conocía! No sabía nada de ella, no conocía sus gustos, a su familia, no sabía si tenía hermanos, cuál era su música favorita, si le gustaba hacer deportes o si le gustaban los helados. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, que no soportaba la idea de verla en brazos de otro.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, Mamoru terminó frente al departamento de su amigo Motoki. Era ya muy entrada la madrugada así que no se animó a bajar de su auto. Aunque las visitas nocturnas no era algo extraño en ellos. No habían sido pocas las veces que había visitado a su amigo después de alguna cita fallida, o al término de una noche de hotel con alguna de las tantas mujeres con las que había compartido sábanas. Pero era diferente ahora, Motoki estaba de novio, ya nada era como en aquellos viejos tiempos en los que ambos eran solteros. Permaneció en el auto. La madrugada estaba bastante fresca y el sólo llevaba su ambo. Sintió frio. Observó la luna, estaba en menguante. La silueta de una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco vino a su mente. Detrás de ella, la Luna la iluminaba, pero no podía ver su rostro. Era la mujer con la que tantas veces había soñado. ¿Era una princesa? De repente, se dibujó el rostro de Usagi en aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿Acaso ella era la princesa de sus sueños?

\- ¿Mamoru?- la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Venía muy bien vestido y olía muy bien. Sin dudas estaba volviendo de una cita con Makoto. - ¿Qué ocurre, hermano? - Mamoru se apresuró bajar de su auto.

-Lo siento... ni siquiera sé porque vine. - Motoki sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Sube... Si condujiste hasta aquí a estas horas es porque necesitas alguien que te escuche. - Ambos subieron al departamento que Motoki tenía en el tercer piso. Motoki se apresuró a meterse a la cocina a preparar café. Mientras tanto, Mamoru caminó por el comedor de su amigo. Un cuadro que tenía sobre un modular llamó su atención. Era una foto de su amigo y Makoto en el último festival de verano. Ambos estaban con el tradicional Kimono. Se los veía muy felices. Enseguida, Motoki volvió con dos tazas de café, entonces, Mamoru dejó el cuadro en su lugar. - Perdón la tardanza. - dijo poniendo las tazas sobre la mesa.

-Ya te dije que no era necesario.

-Claro que sí, Mamoru... ¡Estás helado! Hace frío afuera para que estés sólo con tu ambo. - Mamoru se sentó en la mesa y tomó la taza. Pero no bebió, la observó en silencio.

\- Lo siento... No debí haber venido...

\- Nada de eso... Sabes que las puertas de mi apartamento están siempre abiertas para ti. Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?

– Bueno... yo...- tartamudeó Mamoru. La realidad es que ni él mismo sabía que ocurría. No sabía que es lo sentía, ni por dónde empezar... o cómo empezó. - La verdad es que siento como un niño que no sabe lo que quiere...- Suspiró, como tomando fuerzas para decir lo que tenía muy adentro de su corazón y necesitaba sacar. - Hace un rato vi a Usagi con un chico... No sabía que ella tenía novio... Bueno... no sería nada extraño, después de todo, es una chica muy bonita... Pero... por alguna razón, verlos me provocó una profundo tristeza.

-Wow... eso si no me lo esperaba hermano... ¿Usagi?

\- ¡No! Yo… yo… no lo sé… Ella es… es sólo una niña…- se apresuró a decir, entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir. - Ni siquiera es mi tipo, no tenemos nada en común... Ella es muy llorona y escandalosa, es una niña mimada y-

\- Y bonita... Además, es muy dulce, siempre se está preocupando por los demás, es simpática y muy alegre...- Motoki se detuvo al ver ese brillo especial que adquirían sus ojos al oír de ella. Sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Usagi te gusta demasiado... No había visto ese brillo en tus ojos desde... ella...-

\- Bueno… La verdad es que ni yo sé lo que siento... Usagi despierta en mi sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido. En un principio pensé que era sólo ternura, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? Continúa…

\- Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

\- Pues... Estas enamorándote y eso te asusta.

\- ¿Amor?- suspiró.- Amor...- volvió a repetir, casi en un susurro.- No tienes idea de cuanto me asusta...

\- Hermano, eso ya quedó atrás, deberías olvidarlo y darte una oportunidad…

\- ¿Cómo crees? Ella es... una niña… ¿Qué no la ves? Ella está llena de vida, es feliz, siempre rodeada de amigos… Es completamente mi opuesto… Yo soy solo un tipo solitario y aburrido… ¡Además ella tiene novio! Y yo... ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento...- Mamoru guardó silencio por un rato.- Volví tener ese sueño, ¿sabes?

\- Oye hermano, creí que ya habías dejado atrás eso…

-Ella... se parece tanto a la princesa de mis sueños... Estoy seguro de que algo significa…

-¿No has pensando en ver a un profesional?- lanzó Motoki, como si nada. Mamoru arqueó una ceja, entre confundido y molesto.

-¿Acaso crees que estoy loco?

-Claro que no, hermano... Me refiero a otro tipo de profesional... Conozco a un psicólogo experto en regresiones.

-¿Regresiones?- preguntó Mamoru, aun más confundido. Él era un hombre muy terrenal, no creía en supersticiones, ni siquiera profesaba ninguna religión. Creía en la ciencia y en nada más. Para él sólo se trataba del aquí y el ahora.

-¿No has pensando que esos sueños pueden ser parte de una vida pasada?

-Una vida pasada...- repitió en voz baja, como meditando sus palabras.- Sabes que no creo en esas cosas...

-Pero... no tienes nada que perder, ¿verdad?- Mamoru suspiró, resignado. ¿Una vida pasada? ¿Una vida pasada compartida con Usagi? Eso explicaría esos sueños tan extraños y porque tenía esa sensación de que la conocía de toda la vida. Pero, no estaba tan desesperado para ver a un especialista en regresiones... ¿o si?

Afuera, la Luna brillaba con intensidad, como si tuviera brillo propio. Hacía unos días que parecía emitir una energía especial, y el parecía notarlo.


	6. ¿Celos?

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**¿Celos?**

"…_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Ya no existe nadie más_

_Después de este tiempo juntos_

_No puedo volver atrás_

_Tú me hablaste, me tocaste _

_Y te volviste mi ilusión_

_Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón…"_

"_**Entra En Mi Vida" – Sin Bandera**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despertó con una extraña sensación en su corazón. Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche. Otra vez ese sueño, su princesa. Pero, esta vez, el sueño terminaba de manera trágica. Ambos muertos, el final de su sueño se parecía tanto al de Romeo y Julieta.

Intentó no pensar. Tampoco sentir. Se apresuró a meterse al baño a darse una ducha. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

El agua de la ducha impactaba con fuerza contra los blancos azulejos. Metió si cabeza debajo, como esperando que el agua se lleve consigo sus pensamientos, su tristeza. Pensó en su dulce compañera de trabajo. Recordó lo acontecido días atrás. Tocó sus labios, aún sentía su calidez en ellos. No la había visto desde esa noche. Había pasado más de una semana. Ella no había vuelto al hospital, eso lo intrigaba. "Esta muy ocupada con las tareas escolares", la había excusado su madre. ¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a preguntarle por ella? Después de todo, ella iba allí por puro gusto, ni siquiera recibía el sueldo de una enfermera, tenía todo el derecho a dejarlo en cuanto quisiera. Pero, por alguna razón, le pesaba su ausencia. Las tardes y noches en el hospital no eran las mismas sin su compañía, sin sus charlas. ¿Es que, acaso, estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido? Quizás fue un error besarla.

Pensó en llamarla, hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas. Entonces reparo en el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía su número de celular y, aunque sabía dónde vivía, ni siquiera sabía el número de su departamento en aquel complejo de edificios. Después de todo, no eran más que dos extraños. Dos extraños que disfrutaban hablar de medicina y cultura. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto, entonces?

Volvió a pensar en ese momento, en como sucedió. ¿Cómo sucedió? Ni siquiera sabía bien como había sucedido. Recordó la calidez de sus labios y esa expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de Ami. Ella lo observó con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esa expresión. ¿Por qué sentía haber visto esa expresión antes? El rostro de Usagi vino a su mente. El rostro de Usagi con las mejillas rosadas y una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en su corazón? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verla triste? ¿Por qué sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no ver esa expresión en su rostro?

Volvió a sentir fuertes punzadas en su cabeza. Quizás Ami tenía razón, estaba trabajando demasiado. O quizás debería pensar en hacerse algunos estudios de rutina. Desde que tenía memoria, esos dolores de cabeza llegaban de repente, tan intensos y dolorosos, que le impedían seguir con su vida, sólo para irse, sin más, con la misma espontaneidad con la que aparecían. De chico le habían hecho cientos de estudios, pero jamás habían encontrado una razón médica para ellos. Hasta que un doctor decidió mandarlo con el psicólogo. Las terapias habían ayudado. Pero con su extenuante vida de médico, las había abandonado, y los dolores habían regresado.

Cerró la ducha y tomó su toalla. Se envolvió en ella y se dirigió a su habitación. No podía permitirse volver a caer. Le había tomado mucho tiempo, muchas horas de psicólogos, dejar atrás su pasado, olvidar esa sensación de que algo le faltaba en su vida. No iba a volver a caer. Tomaría un analgésico para su dolor de cabeza y arrancaría su día con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Recorrió las transitadas calles de Tokio a baja velocidad. Aún era temprano, así que tenía tiempo. Era una fresca mañana otoñal. El viento soplaba fuerte, arrastrando consigo las hojas secas de los árboles, nubarrones negros se amontonaban en el cielo, tapando el sol por momentos, el frío se hacía sentir con fuerza. Aun así, llevaba la ventana de su auto abierta. La campera sobre su ambo le impedía sentir frío. Quizás fue por el hecho de llevar la ventana abierta, que pudo ver a la joven de cabellos dorados correr en dirección contraria hacia donde lo llevaba el camino. Vestía su uniforme de invierno, aunque estaba algo desabrigada para el frío que hacía esa mañana. Detuvo el auto, casi por impulso, y le tocó bocina. Ella se detuvo extrañada, como no entendiendo que sucedía.

-Vas tarde Usagi.- mirando el reloj digital de su auto, pudo notar que la jornada escolar ya estaba por comenzar, pero, la preparatoria a la cual correspondía su uniforme estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. - Sube, te alcanzó. – Usagi se acercó al auto.

-Todos los días llegó tarde a la escuela… No te preocupes, no quiero ser una molestia. Tú eres un hombre muy ocupado.

-Pues, a diferencia tuya, yo estoy yendo temprano. Anda, sube. - Usagi ya no volvió a decir más, simplemente subió al auto.

Los primeros minutos del viaje resultaron en un silencio incómodo, un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad. Un silencio tan profundo que Usagi hasta creía escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Él era tan agradable. Otra vez, su perfume, sentía que había olido ese perfume antes. Y tan caballero, todo un galán, el sueño de toda chica. ¿Por qué el destino parecía empeñarse en juntarlos? Esa sensación de calidez la invadió, la sensación de estar segura a su lado, el deseo de que ese momento fuera eterno.

-¿Qué sabes de Ami?- preguntó Mamoru, de repente, rompiendo con la magia del momento. ¿Ami? ¿Por qué el preguntaba por Ami?- Hace una semana que no la veo, no ha ido al hospital. – continuó, como si adivinara los pensamientos de ella.

-Emm… bueno… la verdad es que… ella dijo que se tomaría algún tiempo libre, pero no sé cuál sea la razón.

-Claro… mándale saludos de mí parte, ¿sí? Dile que extraño su compañía en mis rondas de la tarde.

-Claro, se lo diré. - contestó Usagi, tratando de disimular la molestia que sus palabras le ocasionaban. ¿Celos? ¿Por qué sentirlos? Si entre ellos no había ningún tipo de relación.

Mamoru se detuvo frente a la puerta de su escuela. Ni siquiera había notado que habían llegado.

-Es aquí ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí, si... ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo, y se apresuró a bajar del auto. Mamoru la vio ingresar al colegio. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Había algo en ella que le hacía despertar todo tipo de sentimientos y el deseo de protegerla siempre.

Suspiró. Ella le despertaba todo tipo de sentimientos. Con ella se sentía a gusto, hasta feliz. Y, a la vez, quería protegerla, asegurarse de que nada le pase, de que nunca sufra. ¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Acaso la reencarnación existe? ¿Él había tenido vidas pasadas? ¿Vidas anteriores en las que ella era alguien especial?

.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

.

_Corría por las calles empedradas, con sus tacones altos y vestido largo, que levantaba levemente con su mano, para no pisarlo y caer. Llovía copiosamente, pero ni siquiera le importaba. Corría con desespero. Las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Una tristeza infinita la invadía. Y la necesidad imperiosa de llegar a tiempo._

_Dobló en la esquina y allí pudo divisarlo. Con su piloto negro, largo hasta los pies, caminando hacia el puerto con su maleta. Le llevaba más de una cuadra de distancia._

_-¡Alessio! - lo llamó a todo pulmón, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sus lágrimas caían con fuerza. El joven volteó. Sus cabellos negro azabache estaban empapados por la lluvia. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El correspondió ese abrazo, mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en los de ellas._

_-Brina.- susurró y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías..._

_-Tenía que verte antes que te vayas..._

_-Si tu prometido te viera..._

_-¡No me importa! ¡Es que nada me importa! ¡La vida sin ti no tiene sentido! - Él atrapó sus labios con los suyos. No podía soportar verla llorar. La amaba demasiado. Pero el suyo era un amor imposible. Ambos lo sabían. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sus tibios labios la hacían olvidar del mundo. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos! Se sentía amada, protegida. Se separaron cuando sintieron que necesitaban tomar aliento. Entonces, él la miró a los ojos, esos ojos azul cielo que tantos sentimientos le despertaban._

_-Debo irme...- dijo él, tomando distancia. Volvió a tomar su maleta. - Te amo, Brina... Te amaré por siempre...- Ella lo observó partir, con su corazón destrozado._

_-Alessio..._

·.·´¯`·.·

-¡Tsukino! ¡Tsukino, despierte! - La voz molesta del profesor de historia la hizo sobresaltarse. Había estado soñando. ¡Soñando en medio de su clase de historia!

Claramente, recibió el regaño de su profesor y se llevó de tarea un informe completo sobre la Seguda Guerra Mundial y castigo después de clases.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Salía del edificio. La reunión del club de ciencias había terminado más tarde de lo habitual. Caminaba sosteniendo su maletín con sus dos manos, al frente y con la cabeza gacha, observando el suelo.

No había dejado de pensar en él, en lo que había pasado hacía ya una semana. Estaba realmente muy apenada. Se había dejado llevar, ¿¡qué tonta había sido?! ¿Cómo se había animado a tanto? Extrañaba tanto el hospital, algún día tendría que volver, pero le daba mucha vergüenza cruzarse con Mamoru, no podría mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Ami!- escuchó a sus espaldas, reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga, volteó rápidamente. La vio acercarse, corriendo. Usagi se detuvo frente a ella. Agachó su cabeza, tomando sus rodillas con sus manos, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, Usa-cham? - preguntó con dulzura. Bien sabía que Usagi no participaba de ninguna actividad extracurricular, de modo que siempre iba temprano a casa. Usagi sonrió.

-¡Me quedé dormida en la clase de historia y el profesor me castigo! - digo, rascando su cabeza. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Ami. No importaba cuantos años tuviera Usagi, ella nunca iba a cambiar.

-¿Caminamos juntas? - Usagi afirmó con la cabeza. Ambas se dirigieron a la salida del colegio.

-¿Iras al hospital hoy? - preguntó Usagi, mientras caminaban, tomando por sorpresa a Ami. Ella detuvo su marcha. Usagi pudo notar su nerviosismo.

-Bueno... yo... yo... la verdad... no sé si volveré...- Usagi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? Creí que amabas ir al hospital... más aun desde que Mamoru está allí. - comentó Usagi, antes de notar como el rostro de su tímida amiga se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno... es que... yo... - Usagi se apresuró a abrazarla. - Usagi...- dijo Ami, sorprendida.

-Si te gusta, sólo díselo...- susurró a su oído, aun sin dejar de abrazarla. Ami notó cierta nostalgia en sus palabras. ¿Acaso ella también sentía algo por él? Pero ¿cómo? Si Usagi apenas lo había visto un par de veces.

-Usagi...- Usagi se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ami notó que hacía un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

-No todos tienen la suerte de encontrar a esa persona especial, Ami. Si tuviste esa suerte, no deberías desaprovecharla. Debes decirle lo que sientes, quien sabe, quizás el siente lo mismo.

-No... Yo no... no podría hacerlo, no podría decírselo...

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Anímate! - dijo Usagi, con esa energía que siempre la caracterizaba.

-¡Usagi!- la voz de Hitoshi, desde la otra punta del patio, interrumpió la conversación en ese momento.

-¡Lo siento! - se disculpó Usagi.- Quedé con Hitoshi para ir al cine... ¿estarás bien?

-Si, ¡claro! ¡No te preocupes! Ve y diviértete. - respondió Ami, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Usagi se despidió de ella con una reverencia y fue hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba. Observó cómo se saludaban con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Quizás había sido sólo su impresión, pero a Usagi no se la veía muy cómoda con esa reciente relación que tenía con su gran amigo. Pero ¿por qué forzar una relación de ese tipo si no se siente algo especial? Suspiró. Quizás su amiga tenía razón. Amaba el hospital, amaba estar allí, lo amaba desde antes de que Mamoru apareciera en su vida. Debía volver. Si, eso haría. Volvería. Volvería en ese mismo momento y le pediría disculpas a Mamoru por su atrevimiento. Después de todo, no podía evitarlo toda la vida. Vivían en la misma ciudad, a pocas cuadras el uno del otro, en algún momento, sin dudas, la vida los volvería a cruzar. Y era mejor no esperar a que sea el destino el que fuerce ese encuentro.

Llegó al hospital cuando el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Ingresó al cuarto de las enfermeras y buscó su ambo en el locker. Se cambio rápidamente y buscó a la jefa de enfermería en el cuarto en el que solían descansar. La mujer se sorprendió al verla. Era una mujer alta, con algo de sobrepeso, sus cabellos negros entremezclados con varias canas y algunas arrugas en su frente y alrededor de sus ojos, denotaban su edad.

-Haz vuelto...- dijo con dulzura. Trabajaba hacía años en aquel hospital, por eso había visto crecer a Ami entre sus pasillos. Con frecuencia, su madre la llevaba al trabajo con ella, por lo general en las vacaciones escolares, cuando no tenía nadie que la cuidara. Por eso, la quería como a una hija y así la trataba. Ami sonrió.

-He estado algo ocupada con la escuela... Pero, aun así, quiero seguir aquí...

-Sabía que volverías. - dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Bueno... Las rondas de la noche aún no se han hecho... ¿crees que podrías? - dijo la mujer, extendiendo hacia ella la lista de los pacientes

-Claro que sí. - respondió Ami, buscando el estetoscopio y el tensiómetro en los cajones. Se colgó el primero alrededor de su cuello, y el otro lo puso en el bolsillo de su ambo. Se despidió de la mujer con una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió directo a las salas de internación, con un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que, lo más probable, era que se cruzara con él y eso la ponía nerviosa, Pero no haría nada para impedirlo.

Decidió comenzar por las salas de internación pediátrica. Había una pequeña niña allí con la que siempre pasaba horas hablando. La niña padecía leucemia y se encontraba en tratamiento, a la espera de un trasplante de médula, de modo que, seguramente, seguiría allí. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, su alegría y su fuerza de voluntad siempre la hacían sentir mejor. No cualquier persona podría mantener su brillo en semejante situación.

Al llegar a la habitación de la niña, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Por alguna razón, se asomó y observó por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco. La pequeña no estaba sola. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al reconocer al médico que estaba a su lado. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en una silla junto a la cama, hablaba animosamente con la niña. No era su costumbre espiar, pero, por alguna razón, quería saber de qué hablaban. A la niña se la veía muy a gusto. Observó, con sorpresa, como él tenía un títere en su mano, y le hablaba a través de él.

El títere era regordete, vestía lo que parecía ser un traje, con una capa negra de interior rojo. Una gran galera y unos antifaces completaban el atuendo del pintoresco personaje. Con las manos del títere, sostenía una rosa roja, que le estaba obsequiando a la niña. La pequeña sonrió antes de tomarla.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor enmascarado! - dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me prometes que ya no vas a estar triste? - preguntó Mamoru, a través del títere. La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba su mirada.

-Sabes... Extraño mucho a Ami... ¿sabes por qué no ha venido a verme? - Mamoru bajó el títere y la observó con detalle. La niña llevaba en la cabeza un pañuelo rosa, con dibujos de conejitos. Con el ocultaba la calvicie que le había dejado la quimioterapia. Tenía grandes ojos de color marrón rojizo, un rostro redondo y cierta tristeza en su mirada. ¿A quién le recordaba? Ella era tan dulce, siempre se preocupaba por su mamá. Había estado visitándola durante algún tiempo, por alguna razón, le hacía bien estar con ella. Aunque, solo deseaba que pudieran hacer el trasplante y no tuviera que verla más en aquella cama de hospital.

-Pues… es que ella comenzó la escuela y ha estado algo ocupada para venir. – hablo Mamoru, esta vez por el mismo. - ¿sabes una cosa? Yo también la extraño…- desde la puerta, Ami se sonrojaba al escuchar las palabras de Mamoru.- Extraño sus charlas, su compañía en mis rondas.

Ami suspiró. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Aquellas palabras calaron en lo profundo de su corazón. ¿Acaso el sentía lo mismo que ella? Quizás sus amigas tenían razón, quizás debía confesarle sus sentimientos, quizás si tenga una oportunidad. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? No sabía cómo decirlo, como encararlo.

Empujó la puerta con su mano, dispuesta a ingresar al lugar. El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó al verla.

-¡Ami!- dijo la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa. Mamoru se puso de pie y la observó con sorpresa. ¿Hacía cuanto ella estaba allí? ¿Qué había llegado a escuchar? Ami se acercó a la niña y ésta la recibió con un gran abrazo. - ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-También te extrañé Aiko. - dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo. - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ya quiero irme a casa…- dijo la pequeña, bajando la mirada.

-Pronto te irás… estoy segura de eso.

-Que gusto que hayas vuelto, Ami.- Las palabras de Mamoru la hicieron sonrojarse. - Este lugar no es lo mismo sin tu compañía. - Ami volteó a verlo, aun sonrojada.

-Mamoru… yo… Lamento lo del otro día. - dijo, mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Mamoru sonrió.

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué? Si no has hecho nada malo… - Ami levantó la mirada para enfocar sus ojos azules. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Oigan…- interrumpió la pequeña. - ¿Saben? Ustedes se ven muy bien juntos… ¡Harían una bonita pareja! - el comentario de la pequeña hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Unos segundos después, Mamoru comenzó a reír. Eso molestó un poco a Ami.

-Pues… ¿por qué no? Ami es una gran chica… linda, inteligente… cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerla a su lado. - dijo Mamoru, observando a la pequeña. Eso fue suficiente para que el rostro de Ami pase del rojo al morado.

En ese momento, una mujer de cabellos negros ingresó a la sala, interrumpiendo aquel momento, que para Ami era muy bochornoso.

-¡Mamá! - dijo la pequeña. La mujer hizo una reverencia ante Ami y Mamoru.

-Muchas gracias por hacerle compañía a Aiko.

-A decir verdad, fue Aiko quien me ha hecho el favor de hacerme compañía… los pasillos del hospital suelen ser muy solitarios cuando no tienes con quien platicar… ¿Verdad Aiko? - la pequeña sonrió.

-Volverás mañana, ¿verdad Mamoru?

-Claro que si…

-¿Y tú también, Ami?

-Estaré aquí después de la escuela… es una promesa.

.

´ *•.¸

.

Tras salir de la habitación de Aiko, caminaron por los pasillos del hospital, en silencio. Ami aún se sentía avergonzada, no sabía que decirle o cómo actuar. El despertaba tantos sentimientos nuevos en ella.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos de cuenta que nada pasó? - dijo Mamoru, deteniendo su marcha de repente. No creía equivocarse al pensar que la razón de su actitud era aquel beso indiscreto. Ella estaba avergonzada, por esa razón estaba tan callada, por esa razón se había ausentado durante una semana completa. - Ya olvídalo si… No fue tu culpa, ambos lo hicimos… Pero, si te hace sentir mal, podemos hacer como que nunca paso. - Mamoru sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella. - ¿Amigos? - Ami se sonrojó. Sonrió y le dio la mano.

-De acuerdo… amigos…

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

N/A

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Qué les está pareciendo esta historia? La verdad es que tenía dudas de subirla e, incluso, de continuarla. Cómo conté en el primer capítulo, esta historia la comencé a escribir hace más de 10 años. Fue mi primera historia, de hecho, pero nunca la terminé ni la publiqué. Luego vino mi querida (y, sorprendentemente, popular) "Destino". Por eso dudé en subirla, pues como primera historia tenía varias cosas que no me gustaban. De hecho, casi podría decir que estaba escrita en guion (bueno, no tanto, pero si había muchísimos diálogos, muchos de esos innecesarios). La pulí un poco antes de subirla, borré algunos diálogos, agregué más relatos, más detalles. Pero la esencia de la historia es la misma. De hecho, ya hasta tenía planeada la cantidad de capítulos y los títulos de las mismas (incluyendo los fragmentos de canciones al principio, que decidí dejar), pero hasta aquí llegaba la historia, con algunas variantes, claro. A partir de aquí, decidí darle un rumbo algo diferente al que tenía planeado, por eso modifiqué algunos capítulos que ya tenía escrito, para que la variación tenga sentido. Pero, como ya dije, la historia en si en más o menos la misma, notarán que es bastante básica y algo predecible... La realidad es que ya tengo en mente una continuación para esta historia (no puedo con mi genio, no termino con una cosa y ya estoy pensando en que sigue, así soy también en la vida). Sólo espero no estar aburriendo mucho con este chiclé... aunque, bueno, nadie los obliga a estar del otro lado XD, yo sólo escribo porque amo hacerlo._


End file.
